Secret de famille
by kyleaurel70
Summary: crossovers avec Early Edition. Le coach Eric Taylor ce voit offrir une chance de rencontrer son frère jumeau, Gary Hobson de Chicago, perdu de vue depuis leurs naissances. Eric connait son existence contrairement à Gary.
1. Chapter 1

**SECRET DE FAMILLE**

 _ **Note de l'auteur**_ _ **: Crossover Friday Night Light et Early Edition. Je ne suis pas propriétaire des personnages et cette fanfiction est un divertissement et non lucratif.**_

Voilà une décennie que Gary Hobson recevait le journal un jour à l'avance. C'était devenu son travail en quelque sorte et un fardeau lourd de conséquence en cas d'échec. En 10 ans, il pensait que le Chicago Sun-Time ne pouvait plus le surprendre et pourtant, il était loin t'imaginer que, son journal du 21 octobre 2006 bouleverserait sa vie à tous jamais.

 **20/10/2006 : 7H du matin, Chicago**

Marissa : salut Gary, alors que dit le journal ce matin ?

Gary : je n'ai pas reçu le Sun-Times ce matin, ni aucun autre exemplaire de journal.

Marissa surprise: tu veux dire que le chat n'est pas venu?

Gary : le chat est venu mais il ne m'a pas livré de journal mais une enveloppe.

Marissa : une enveloppe ? Tu l'as ouverte ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

Gary : rien de spéciale. L'enveloppe contenait un billet d'avion pour Dillon Texas, ainsi qu'un billet pour le quart de finale de football universitaire entre les Panthers de Dillon et Barnett Mead.

Marissa : on dirait que le journal te donne un ou deux jours de congé.

Gary : pourquoi pas ici, à Chicago ?

Marissa : à toi de le découvrir Gary. Comme je te le dit depuis toujours, le journal a toujours une raison.

Gary : tu as sans doute raison Marissa. Je vais préparer mes affaires et m'envolait pour Dillon Texas et profiter

Marissa : fait quand même attention à toi Gary.

Gary : promis Marissa. Je t'appelle une fois que j'ai atterris.

Une fois dans l'avion, Gary entendu un miaulement familier. Le chat disparu sous les sièges, laissant le journal de demain sur le siège passager.

Gary soupira : j'ai vraiment cru à un weekend détente.

 **« UNE TORNADE DETRUIT ENTIEREMENT LE COMPLEXE SPORTIF DE DILLON »**

 _La tornade a surpris tout le monde, hier en début d'après-midi, faisant d'importants dégâts matériels et 1 mort. Toute l'équipe des Panthers, ainsi que la classe de danse du lycée, on miraculeusement été sauvé par un homme, qui a quant à lui, malheureusement perdu la vie dans le processus. Le corps du coach principal des Dillon Panthers, Éric Taylor, a été retrouvé sous les décombres du gymnase et déclaré mort sur les lieux. D'après les témoignages, Éric Taylor était dans son bureau lorsque la tornade a commencé. Il a vite réagit et guidé toute son équipe, calmement, au point de ralliement, dans les sous-sols de l'école. Sa femme, Tami Taylor, proviseur du lycée, venait de finir l'appel et s'aperçu de l'absence de la classe de danse de sa fille, ainsi que leur professeur. Éric reparti aussitôt tôt chercher leur fille au gymnase. Éric Taylor a juste eu le temps d'évacuer la classe avant que le toit ne s'effondre devant lui, bloquant ainsi l'accès de sortie. Il a disparu sous les yeux de sa propre fille .A heure actuelle, Julie Taylor est encore à l'hôpital en état de choc. Une autopsie aura lieu dans les jours à venir pour connaitre les circonstances de sa mort. D'après l'enquête en cour, l'alarme du gymnase était défectueuse depuis des semaines._

Gary pensa : Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne peux pas arrêter une tornade ?

 _Miaou_

Gary : pourquoi tu m'envoie là-bas ? Tu n'as donc pas d'agent au Texas pour s'occuper de ce cas ?

 _Miaou_

Gary : il faut que je me débrouille comme d'habitude. Il semblerait que nous allons atterrir à Dillon. Il me reste donc 2h pour localiser le coach Éric Taylor et avertir tout le monde qu'une tornade arrive droit sur eux.

 **12H, DILLON**

Éric : tu déjeunes avec moi chérie ?

Tami : si ça ne t'ennuie pas de déjeuner à mon bureau, alors oui. Je suis débordée aujourd'hui.

Éric : tu n'es pas la seule. Je dois rendre ce satané budget avant dimanche soir et finir de préparer ma phase défensive pour le match de ce soir.

Tami : j'ai oublié de t'informer, la classe de danse de Julie réquisitionne le gymnase jusqu'à 16H.

Éric : cela me va. J'ai besoin du gymnase que ce soir. Le temps a l'air de ce gâté.

Tami : il fait plutôt chaud pour un mois d'octobre.

Éric : le temps change vite, tu devrais le savoir. Le vent commençait à se lever tout à l'heure. J'espère juste qu'il n'empêchera pas le match de ce soir sinon, notre présence au play-off sera sérieusement compromise.

Tami embrassa son mari : je ne me fais aucun souci sur tes capacités à conduire cette équipe vers la victoire du championnat d'Etat.

Éric : bon allez, je file à mon bureau finir mon budget. A ce soir chérie.

 **13H, DILLON**

Éric était tranquillement installé à son bureau quand on frappa à la porte. Le visiteur rentra sans attendre l'invitation à rentrer, ce qui l'agaça.

Chacun allait dire son discours, mais ce tut, étonnés par leurs étranges ressemblances.

Éric ému: Gary ? Gary, c'est toi ?

Gary : qui êtes-vous? Comment savez-vous mon nom?

Éric : je suis Éric, ton frère jumeau.

Gary : si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle du tout.

Éric : je suis ton frère pourtant. Nous avons été séparés à la naissance.

Soudain, l'alarme tornade ce déclencha. Gary revient à la réalité.

Gary hurla: vite Éric, il faut sortir d'ici !

Éric : NON ! Pas avant d'avoir faire évacuer tous le bâtiment.

Gary : les autres sont déjà en lieu sûr, même la classe dans le gymnase est sortie. Il ne reste plus que nous.

Éric : comment est-ce possible ? L'alarme vient de se mettre en route ? Comment sais-tu… ?

Gary : pas le temps d'expliquer. Il faut partir maintenant Éric !

Au même moment, une branche d'arbre passa par la fenêtre, juste où Gary ce trouva, et l'assomma violement. Éric se précipita sur lui mais Gary était inconscient. Éric devait penser très vite pour sauver la vie de son frère retrouvé et lui-même. Impossible de traverser tous le complexe avec Gary dans ses bras. Le seul lieu sûr qui lui vient à l'esprit était le local de vidéo. Il prit alors Gary dans ses bras et courut le plus vite possible au local. Une fois à l'intérieur, il pria fort pour sa femme et sa fille, pour qu'elles soient en sécurité, mais également pour Gary Hobson. Il ne voulait pas mourir ici mais son destin était incertain. Il prit donc son téléphone et envoya un texto d'adieu à l'amour de sa vie. Il eut juste le temps de l'envoyer avant que son esprit dériva dans l'obscurité, lorsque quelque chose de lourd s'effondra sur lui.

De l'autre côté, dans le sous-sol du lycée, on attendait pour certains patiemment la fin de la tornade, alors que d'autres s'angoissait pour les personnes manquants. En particulier, Tami et Julie Taylor, qui scrutaient le moindre indice annonçant la venue d'Éric.

La tornade dura 5 petites minutes mais engendra des dégâts important à la ville, et détruis 80% du complexe sportif des Dillon Panthers. Tami reçu un choc en regardant le tas de ruine, qui était, i peine 10 minutes le plus important complexe sportif de l'Etat du Texas. Son esprit fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable, lui annonçant un texto. Son cœur se serra à la lecture du message de son mari. _« Je n'aurai pas supporté de partir sans te dire une dernière fois que je t'aime passionnément. Embrasse fort Julie pour moi. Je vous aime énormément mes deux femmes de ma vie. »_

Julie alarmée pas les larmes de sa mère : maman ? Qui est ce ?

Tami en sanglot : ton père.

Julie sauta de joie : ça signifie que papa est vivant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Incapable de répondre d'avantage, Tami montra le texto à Julie. Celle-ci ne pouvait pas croire que son père soit mort. Elle le ressentait au fond d'elle. Tami voulait aussi y croire mais la vue du paysage désolant du complexe, les chances que son mari est survécu étaient très minces. Pendant qu'elle était plongé dans ses pensées, Julie composa le numéro de son père sur son téléphone et l'appela, tomba sur sa messagerie, recommença aussitôt et retomba sur la messagerie, et encore, et encore.


	2. Chapter 2

La sonnerie du téléphone répétitive sortit doucement Gary du brouillard. Son esprit avait du mal à se concentrer sur son environnement, il souffrait d'un mal de tête féroce et ses jambes semblaient être retenu au sol par une immense barre blanche et des gravas éparpiller partout sur le sol. Après quelques minutes, son esprit devenu plus clair et ce souvenu de la tornade et surtout de son compagnon Éric. Pas la peine de cherchait plus loin. Éric était à 2m devant lui, son corps était en position assise mais sa tête pendait devant lui. Une barre blanche retenait son corps contre le mur. Gary leva un moment les yeux au ciel est compris le danger de leur situation. La tornade avait arraché le panneau d'affichage et emporta dans sa chute la barre des buts. La barre était tombée sur eux et le panneau d'affichage était retenu par ses immenses câbles souterrains. Le temps était désormais compter avant que le panneau d'affichage les écrase dans leur trou. Gary jeta discrètement un coup œil au journal du lendemain, qui lui annonça sans surprise leurs morts dans moins d'une heure, devant les yeux des secouristes qui venaient de les localiser.

Une fois de plus, le téléphone sonna, ce qui provoqua un gémissement de la part d'Éric.

Gary d'une voix ferme : ERIC ! Tu m'entends ?

Éric faiblement : ouai…. tu vas….bien ?

Gary : ça va, je suis entier. Et toi ?

Éric : mal…poitrine. La barre m'empêche…respirer.

Gary : il faut que tu te détentes au maximum et que tu évites de parler. Tout ira bien Éric.

Éric : il faut que je …dise quelque chose….Gary.

Gary : on aura tout le temps de parler une fois sorti d'ici.

Éric : je ne veux pas….. mourir sans t'avoir dit ….certaines …choses.

Gary : je ne te laisserai pas mourir ici, tu m'entends. Maintenant il faut que tu me passes ton téléphone pour que j'appelle les secours.

Éric prit son téléphone dans ses mains quand celui-ci sonna. Le nom de Julie inscrit sur l'écran. Il hésita à répondre, ne se sentant pas courageux de parler une dernière fois à sa fille. Gary le persuada de prendre l'appel pour que l'interlocuteur puisse transmettre leurs positions aux secouristes.

Éric très faible : chérie….. aide

Julie surprit : papa ? Papa est ce que tu m'entends ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Tami accourut vers sa fille et lui arracha le téléphone de ces mains.

Tami : Éric ? Je t'en supplie parle-moi mon amour!

Éric murmura: aide

Tami : où es-tu ?

Éric à bout de souffle : local…. vidéo

Tami les larmes aux yeux: j'envoi de l'aide. Tient bon chéri.

Éric : t'aime

Tami hurla: ne fait pas ça mon amour ! Ça va aller, tu vas t'en sortir. Promet le moi !

Éric : peut… pas.

Tami : bien sûr que tu le peux et tu vas le faire mon amour.

Plus aucun son ne venait de la bouche d'Éric, soudain très affaibli par la compression de la barre de fer contre sa poitrine. Son esprit glissa doucement dans l'obscurité. Alarmée, Tami dans le téléphone mais une autre voix lui répondit.

Gary : madame, est ce que vous m'entendez ?

Tami : qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi mon mari ne répond plus à son téléphone ?

Gary : il est inconscient. Il nous faut de l'aide rapidement !

Tami : une équipe de secours se prépare à partir vers votre position.

Gary : dites-leur d'être très prudent. Le terrain est très instable. Un mauvais mouvement pourrai être fatal pour nous tous.

Tami : attendez, le chef des secours veut vous parlez.

Secouriste : pouvez-vous me décrire ce que vous voyez le plus précisément possible ?

Gary : nous sommes au niveau du panneau d'affichage. Je le vois au-dessus de nos têtes, des câbles le retient de tomber mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps.

Secouriste : y-a-t-il une autre issue ?

Gary : il y a une porte à 1mètre de moi mais je ne peux pas vous dire si on peut l'ouvrir. Un des murs s'est écrouler lorsque la barre des buts est tombé sur nous.

Secouriste : dites-moi combien vous êtes et quel type de blessure ?

Gary : nous sommes deux ici. Mon compagnon a de grosse difficulté à respirer et il est inconscient depuis quelques minutes. Nous sommes bloqués par les poteaux en ferraille du but. Éric est bloqué au niveau de la poitrine, en position assise.

Secouriste : ok reçu. Et vous ?

Gary : j'ai un mal de tête, et mes jambes sont retenues sous les gravats.

Secouriste : merci monsieur pour vos précieuses informations. Nous arrivons au plus vite vous chercher. En attendant n'essayez surtout pas de bouger. Surveillez l'état de votre ami et prévenez nous si sa respiration empire.

Gary plus faible : venez vite….

Secouriste : il faut à tout prix que vous restiez conscient. On reste en contact avec vous.

Le secouriste redonna le téléphone à Tami et lui demanda de garder le contact. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire à l'inconnu au bout du fils. Gary prit les devant.

Gary : vous êtes la femme d'Éric ?

Tami : oui et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

Gary : Gary Hobson. Je suis désolé pour votre mari. J'aurai dû faire plus pour le sortir de là.

Tami abasourdi : tu es le Gary Hobson de Chicago ? Le frère qu'Éric?

Gary : ouai

Tami : que fais-tu ici ?

Gary : je venais assister au match de ce soir. Un ami à moi m'a donné des billets. J'ai vu la tornade approcher et j'ai donné l'alerte. J'ai rencontré Éric à son bureau et il m'a dit que j'étais son frère jumeau, rien de plus.

Tami : Éric est très fière de toi tu sais.

Gary : pourquoi vous dites cela ? Il m'a déjà vu ?

Tami : oui, 3 fois.

Gary : pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu alors ?

Tami : parce qu'il ne veut pas t'aborder. Il te voit tellement heureux qu'il ne veut pas chambouler ta vie. Il te regard et ça lui suffit.

Gary : a-t-il rencontré mes parents, enfin nos parents ?

Tami : il a essayé, 2 fois, mais à chaque fois c'est pareil. Il fait demi-tour. Il ne veut pas les chambouler. Il se dit, que vos parents ont dû faire leurs deuils depuis le temps et que ça serai égoïste de sa part de leur faire revivre tout ça.

Gary regarda Éric : dire que j'aurai pu être à sa place. Nos destins sont si incertains pour tous les deux. On vient à peine de se rencontrer qu'il va falloir ce quitter.

Tami : et moi je suis sûr du contraire. Il y a toujours une raison pour tout.

Gary sourit à lui-même : on dirait Marissa.

Tami surprise: Marissa ? C'est votre femme ?

Gary : c'est mon ange gardien. Elle est là avec moi.

Tami alarmé: Gary ? Tu te sens bien ?

Gary : je me sens tellement léger et serein. Je suis fatigué d'attendre. Je vais dormir un peu.

Tami hurla: non Gary ! Il faut tenir le coup. Les secours ne font pas tarder à arriver.

Gary succomba à la tentation de dormir. Tami désespéra d'avoir perdu le contact. Elle pria très fort pour que les deux hommes s'en sortent. Mais plus que tous, elle voulait entendre la voix de l'amour de sa vie. Sa voix faible et douce lui donna la chair de poule. D'après Gary, Éric était gravement blessé et sa voix lui rappela la triste réalité. La voix de sa fille la fit revenir à la réalité.

Julie : maman ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que papa avait un frère jumeau ?

Tami : c'est compliquer tu sais. Ton père ne voulait pas trop en parler avec toi car tu aurais voulu le rencontrer et ça, il savait que c'était impossible.

Julie après un bref silence : c'est lui qui nous a évacué tout à l'heure.

Tami étonnée: quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Julie : oui, il est venu dans le gymnase est a fait évacuer tout le monde. J'ai cru que c'était papa au début mais quand il ne m'a même pas parlée, ni même regardée, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas lui, juste un sosie.

Tami curieuse: il lui ressemble ?

Julie : comme deux gouttes d'eau. Maman, j'ai peur que papa ne sans sorte pas.

Tami prit alors sa fille apeurée dans ses bras : je le sais ma chérie, mais tu sais que ton père ne baisse jamais les bras.

Julie en sanglot : il était si faible au téléphone.

Tami : je le sais ma chérie.


	3. Chapter 3

Pendant ce temps, les secouristes venaient d'arriver sur les lieux décrits par Gary. L'équipe ne mit pas longtemps pour sécuriser la zone. Deux équipes descendirent dans le trou, et rejoignirent chacune une victime. Gary était encore inconscient mais son état était stable. Les secouristes ne mirent pas longtemps pour le faire sortir et rapidement il fut conduit à l'hôpital. Pour le cas d'Éric, c'était une tout autre histoire. Une fois son corps dégagé, l'hémorragie interne ce dissipa et entraina un arrêt cardiaque. Le médecin secouriste n'avait guère le choix que d'intuber Éric sur place afin de faciliter sa respiration et d'insérer des tubes de poitrine pour évacuer le sang qui faisait pression sur ses poumons et son cœur. 30 minutes plus tard, l'état d'Éric était enfin stable pour le transport à l'hôpital. Tami et Julie eurent juste le temps de l'apercevoir avant qu'il disparaisse dans l'ambulance.

 **A l'hôpital.**

Après avoir rempli les formulaires de formalité, Tami et Julie attendaient désespérément des nouvelles de l'homme de famille ainsi que du mystérieux Gary Hobson. Tami voulait prévenir la famille de Gary mais elle ignorait où les trouver, ni même comment les contacter. Elle pensa à appeler la fameux Marissa mais Gary semblait délirant qu'elle ignorait si cette personne existait réellement. Elle avait recherché quand même par acquis de conscience mais aucune Marissa Hobson à Chicago,

L'arrivé du médecin la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle était soulagée d'avoir des nouvelles malgré la peur qu'elle pouvait ressentir au fond d'elle.

Docteur : je vous en prie asseyez-vous Madame et Mademoiselle Taylor.

Tami : comment va mon mari ?

Docteur : l'état de votre mari est critique à l'heure actuelle. Ces difficultés de respiration due à une longue oppression thoracique, on entrainait un sévère pneumothorax. Il est actuellement sous oxygène et nous lui effectuons un drainage thoracique qui permet d'enlever l'air en trop dans sa cavité pleurale.

Tami soucieuse: c'est grave ?

Docteur : l'air toxique auquel votre mari a été exposé longuement peut entrainer des complications. Une opération chirurgicale peut être nécessaire. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est la perte de sang qu'il a subi. Sa pression artérielle est basse. J'ai bien peur qu'une transfusion de sang d'urgence soit nécessaire mais son groupe sanguin est rare, nous en avons très peu à notre disposition. Pour augmenter le facteur réussite, il faut que le don du sang soit par la famille proche.

Julie : moi je le suis peut-être ?

Tami : non ma chérie, tu as hérité de mon groupe sanguin. Est-ce que vous avez le dossier de Gary Hobson, la deuxième victime ? C'est le frère jumeau d'Éric.

Docteur : j'ai son dossier sous les yeux. Mr Hobson est compatible mais son état ne m'autorise pas à lui faire faire la transfusion.

Tami : qu'entendez-vous pas là ?

Docteur : Mr Hobson a subi un grave traumatisme crânien et souffre d'une inhalation à la poussière toxique. Il est également sous oxygène. Où sont leurs parents ? Comment se fait-il qu'ils n'ont pas le même nom de famille ?

Tami : c'est un peu compliqué. Disons que la vie les a séparé très jeune et que Éric a grandi avec d'autres personnes que ses parents. J'ignore où sont les parents de mon mari mais Gary Hobson le sais. Est-ce que je peux allez lui parler ?

Docteur : oui vous pouvez mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il est la force nécessaire pour vous répondre, ni appeler qui que ce soit.

Tami : soyez honnête monsieur, la vie de mon mari dépend de cette transfusion ?

Docteur : oui.

Tami : alors croyez-moi, je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire pour faire venir les parents d'Éric ici, qui à aller les chercher moi-même.

Docteur : je vous le souhaite Mme Taylor car le temps est compté pour votre mari.

Julie était plus que bouleversé par la triste vérité mais Tami ne s'accorda aucunes minutes de réflexion négative. Elle se rendit sans tarder au chevet de Gary laissant Julie dans la salle d'attente. Cette dernière profita de l'absence de sa mère pour rejoindre le chevet de son père malgré l'interdiction de sa mère.

 **Dans la chambre de Gary :**

Tami était choqué par la ressemblance. Elle croyait vraiment que c'était son Éric qui était couché dans ce lit d'hôpital. Elle reprit vite ses esprits et essaya de réveiller Gary.

Tami doucement : Gary ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Gary calme : qui êtes-vous ?

Tami : je suis la femme d'Éric, Tami Taylor. Vous vous souvenez ? On s'est parlait au téléphone.

Gary : ok….Éric ?

Tami : Éric a besoin de votre aide. Il a besoin d'une transfusion sanguine o- rapidement. Le médecin dit que les chances de réussite seront supérieures si la transfusion vient de la famille proche. Est-ce que vos parents sont- o- ?

Gary : moi…. faire.

Tami : je le sais mais le médecin ne veut pas risquer votre vie. C'est trop dangereux dans votre état.

Gary : m'en fou de mourir. Faire….

Tami : Éric lui ne s'en fou pas. Dites-moi si vos parents sont compatibles ?

Gary : père…compatible.

Tami : dites-moi comment je peux les joindre ?

Gary : passez-moi…téléphone. Appelez.

Tami : donnez-moi le numéro et c'est moi qui appellerai. Vous pouvez à peine aligner deux mots.

Gary : portefeuille…. sur la table

Tami : ok très bien. Merci Gary. Maintenant reposez-vous. Vos parents seront bientôt là.

Gary : ne pas parler d'Éric. C'est à moi … faire. Ok ?

Tami : d'accord Gary. Reposez-vous maintenant.

Tami était parti à l'extérieur de l'hôpital afin d'appeler Lois et Bernie Hobson. Elle espérait qu'ils soient à la maison. Son souhait s'exhaussa lorsque Lois répondit.

Tami : bonjour, suis-je bien chez Lois et Bernie Hobson ?

Lois : a qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Tami menti : je suis Tami Taylor, infirmière au sein de l'hôpital de Dillon Texas. Je vous appelle au sujet de votre fils, Gary Hobson.

Lois agacé: vous faites erreurs. Mon fils vit à Chicago.

Tami devait se montrer plus que persuasive : j'ai trouvé vos coordonnées dans son portefeuille, ainsi que sa carte de propriétaire de bar, McGinty à Chicago.

Lois alarmé : comment va-t-il ? que fait-il là-bas ?

Tami : calmez-vous, votre fils a juste une commotion cérébrale. Il venait pour le match de ce soir lorsque qu'une tornade a fait son apparition en début d'après-midi.

Lois comprit alors que je journal avait un lien avec sa présence là-bas : est-ce que je peux lui parler ?

Tami : nous traitons votre fils pour une importante inhalation à la poussière toxique, votre fils est inconscient. Nous avons besoin de votre présence pour remplir certains formulaires. Pouvez-vous venir au plus vite.

Lois : j'arrive le plus rapidement possible.

Tami inquiète que son interlocutrice ne mentionne son mari : il est possible que votre fils ait besoin d'une transfusion sanguine. Etes-vous de groupe o- ?

Lois : non, mais mon mari l'est. Que se passe-t-il vraiment avec mon fils ? Je veux la vérité !

Tami : c'est juste une précaution rien de plus. Venez rapidement.

Lois était vraiment perplexe par l'attitude de cette infirmière. Elle soupçonnait même une arnaque pour les éloigner de la maison afin d'être voler. Elle appela Marissa pour savoir si Gary était au McGinty. Marissa lui confirma que Gary était effectivement partit ce matin pour le Texas. Lois raccrocha immédiatement le téléphone et ordonna a Bernie de ce préparer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dans la chambre d'Éric Taylor.**

Éric était endormi lorsque Tami rentra dans la chambre. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle vit son mari depuis la catastrophe. Éric était affreusement pâle, et sa respiration faisait peur à entendre tellement elle était rauque et lente. Son torse se soulevait légèrement après chaque respiration. Si sa respiration n'était pas aussi bruyante, on croyait qu'Éric était mort. Il ressemblait vraiment à la mort réchauffée, avec des dizaines de tuyaux, plus ou moins grand, qui sortaient d'un peu partout de sous les draps. Pourtant, le docteur lui avait expliqué la nécessité de tous ses tuyaux mais, elle ne pensait pas que ça serai si intimidant à regarder. Julie était là, assise au côté de son père, son regard plongé dans celui de son père, endormi. Julie tourna subitement la tête vers elle, au moment où ses larmes coulaient librement sur son visage.

Julie : je suis désolé de t'avoir désobéit maman.

Tami ému: comment tu vas ma chérie ?

Julie : j'étais très choqué de le voir comme ça. Papa est éternel. Il ne peut pas nous laisser. J'ai encore besoin de lui tu sais.

Tami prit alors sa fille dans ses bras : je fais tout pour sauver ton père, je te le promets.

Julie : peut-on citer une prière pour papa ?

Julie hocha simplement la tête. Tami prit alors la main de sa fille ainsi que celle de son mari et récita une prière. « Seigneur, donnez la force nécessaire à Éric, afin qu'il puisse traverser cette épreuve ».

Éric se réveilla au son de la voix la plus douce qu'il puisse connaitre, sa femme. Il pressa doucement sa main pour attirer son attention.

Tami : Éric ! Mon amour, comment te sens tu ?

Éric faible : bien

Tami : menteur. Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière ?

Éric : non. Je veux personne … a par vous. Etes-vous blessées ?

Tami : nous allons bien, ne te fait aucun de soucis.

Éric : mon frère ?

Tami : Gary va s'en sortir. Il se repose dans une des chambres à côté d'ici.

Éric : chérie, promets-moi que… tu lui parleras…de moi. Je compte sur toi pour…..lui dire que… jamais oublier.

Tami : tu lui diras toi-même mon amour.

Éric : je ne vivrai pas…. assez longtemps…..

Tami alarmé : je t'interdis de nous laisser Éric Taylor. Tu vas te battre, tu m'entends !

Éric : je me sens tellement faible… je me sens béni de….vous parlez…voir… avant de partir.

Tami s'adressa à sa fille : Julie, va vite chercher un docteur !

Julie accourut le plus vite possible dans les couloirs des soins intensifs. Trouver un docteur ne prit que quelques minutes mais les cris de sa mère la culpabilisèrent. Etait-ce trop tard ?

Le docteur convoqua immédiatement l'équipe de réanimation et congédia la mère et sa fille dans la salle d'attente. Aucune d'elle ne trouva le courage de parler, préférant ce refugié dans leurs propres pensées.

Voix : Mme Taylor ?

Tami : oui. Que me voulez-vous ?

Voix : où est-il ? Je veux le voir.

Tami : voir qui ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Voix : je veux voir mon Gary .S'il vous plait madame, dites-moi qu'il va bien.

Tami : vous êtes Lois et Bernie Hobson ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je vous ai téléphoné il y a moins de 3H. Comment avez-vous fait ?

Bernie : le plus important c'est que nous sommes ici.

Lois : vous ne ressemblez pas à une infirmière. Que se passe-t-il ici ? Qui êtes-vous réellement ?

Tami : mon mari était avec votre fils au moment de la tornade. Votre fils m'a simplement demandé de vous prévenir.

Lois : je suis navré madame. Comment va votre mari ?

Tami : je ne sais pas. J'espère juste que vous n'arrivez pas trop tard pour sauver mon mari.

Lois : de quoi parlez-vous ?

Tami : Gary voulait vous le dire lui-même mais le temps de mon mari est désormais compté.

Bernie : nous dire quoi ?

Tami : votre fils, le jumeau de Gary Hobson, enlever le 17septembre 1965 à la maternité de Hickory n'est autre que mon mari Éric Taylor. Éric est entre la vie et la mort en ce moment, vous seul pouvez le sauver en acceptant de lui donner votre sang. Il est de groupe o-, comme vous monsieur Hobson.

Lois ne pouvait pas le croire, et pourtant, dès que cette inconnue a prononcé le nom d'Éric, la pièce se mis doucement à tourner autour d'elle. Éric était le prénom qu'ils avaient choisi à leur cher bébé disparut. Bernie ce rendit compte tout de suite du malaise de sa femme et la prit aussitôt dans ses bras afin de la faire assoir sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente.

Bernie énerver et soucieux : ma femme est plus que fragile. Comment osez-vous ?

Tami éclata en sanglot : je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça mais l'état santé de mon mari c'est dégradé il y a 30minutes. J'ignore s'il est vivant à l'heure que je vous parle.

Lois reprit ses esprit : peut-on le voir ?

Tami : salle 4, couloir b mais je doute que vous pouvez rentrer dans sa chambre. Gary est deux chambres plus loin.

Lois, sure d'elle, prit alors la main de son mari et ils partirent en direction de la chambre 4. Lois espérait de tout cœur que cette femme disait vrai et qu'après 40 ans, elle puise serrer son bébé dans ses bras. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment s'en jamais vouloir y croire. Bernie était plus sur la réserve. Il avait fait son deuil de cet enfant il y a bien longtemps et il refusait de ce donner de faux espoirs. Il était dans ce couloir uniquement pour sa femme.

La porte était fermée mais une fenêtre permettait au visiteur de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. La chambre était bondée de médecin et d'infirmière essayant désespérément de stabiliser l'homme pâle au centre la pièce. Lois crut voir Gary devant-elle mais un détail lui sauta aux yeux. A la naissance, Gary avait une petite tâche de naissance sur son poignet, contrairement à Éric. Et puis, il y avait son instinct maternelle qui criait à l'intérieur d'elle que, l'homme en face d'elle, était son cher bébé disparut. Bernie était plus sous le choc, l'homme était le reflet parfait de Gary. On dit pourtant que chaque personne sur terre a son sosie mais là, impossible de faire plus ressemblant. La seconde chose qui le choqua était la présence mouvementée autour de son fils. Est-ce trop tard ? Il voulait demander à un médecin mais celui-ci le devança.

Docteur : êtes-vous de la famille ?

Bernie : oui. Comment est-il ?

Docteur : il a repris brièvement conscience avant que son état se dégrade dangereusement. Monsieur Taylor a glissé dans un coma de type 2.

Bernie : sa femme nous a parlé d'une transfusion sanguine. Est-ce encore possible à l'heure actuelle ?

Docteur : si vous êtes prêt, nous devons la faire maintenant. Comme je vous disais, son état est instable et il peut malheureusement glisser dans un coma plus profond à tous moment.

Bernie : allons-y alors. Lois, dit a Gary de ne pas s'inquiéter, que je verrai tout à l'heure. Rassure aussi madame Taylor.

Lois : je le lui dirai.

Lois choisi d'abord d'informer madame Taylor de la suite des évènements avant de rejoindre son fils.

Gary somnolait, lorsque sa mère entra dans la chambre. Lois s'assis doucement sur le coin de son lit et lui caressa tendrement la joue, en faisant bien attention à sa capsule nasale. Sentant une présence, Gary ouvrit lentement les yeux quelque peu désorienté.

Lois : mon chéri, c'est moi, c'est maman. Comment te sens-tu ?

Gary : mal à la tête

Lois : veux-tu que j'appelle une infirmière ?

Gary hocha simplement la tête pour dire non : où papa ? Il doit venir sauver Éric.

Lois : chut ! Détend toi. Ton père est justement avec lui en ce moment. Il viendra te voir tous à l'heure.

Gary pleurait : Éric m'a sauvé la vie et moi je ne peux pas sauver la sienne. Ils ne veulent pas que je lui donne mon sang.

Lois : ne culpabilise pas mon chéri, Éric va s'en sortir je te le promets. Le journal nous a réunis pour que l'on rattrape le temps perdu et non l'inverse. Je ne laisserai personne me prendre encore une fois mon bébé, même dieu.

Gary : tu es au courant ? Qui ?

Lois : devant la détresse de son mari, madame Taylor m'a tous raconté. Je n'ai pas voulu le croire mais tous mes doutes ce sont dissipé lorsque je l'ai vu.

Gary : il t'a parlé ?

Lois la larme à l'œil : non. Ton frère a sombré dans le coma peu de temps avant notre arriver.

Gary : tout ça est de ma faute. Pourquoi je me suis laissé distraire ?

Lois : je suis aussi partiellement responsable. Je voulais tous te dire à propos de ton frère jumeau mais Bernie a toujours refusé. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi on devrait te parler d'un frère que tu ne connaîtras jamais. Tu aurais voulu le chercher et nous ne voulions pas que tu vives dans l'attente. Tu comprends mon chéri ?

Gary : raconte-moi.

Lois : plus tard mon chéri. Tu dois te reposer maintenant. Je vais attendre des nouvelles et je reviendrai te voir dans la soirée. D'accord ?

Gary acquiesça : dit à madame Taylor que je prie pour Éric.

Lois : d'accord. À tous à l'heure Gary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salle d'attente.**

Lorsque Lois arriva de nouveau dans la salle d'attente, Tami était assise sur le même fauteuil que toute à l'heure. Sur ces genoux, une jeune fille dormait.

Tami : comment va Gary ?

Lois : il se repose mais en tout cas il est alerte. Il m'a demandé après votre mari. Avez-vous eu des nouvelles ?

Tami : il semblerait qu'Éric réponde bien à la transfusion, mais il est toujours dans le coma. Votre mari ce repose dans une salle pas loin d'ici, si vous voulez le voir.

Lois : pas pour l'immédiat, je vais le laisser récupère un peu. Je suis heureuse pour votre mari.

Tami : ma fille et moi ne sauront comment vous remercie pour tous cela.

Lois : cette jeune fille est donc ma petite fille. Comment ce prénomme-t-elle ?

Tami : Julie. Vous m'excuserez de ne pas la réveiller.

Lois souri : ne vous en faites pas, on n'aura tous le temps pour ce connaitre, dorénavant.

Tami : pendant que nous sommes seules, je tenais à vous présenter des excuses pour toute à l'heure. La peur de perdre mon mari m'a fait perdre mes moyens. Je n'aurai jamais dû vous annoncez la nouvelle de cette façon.

Lois : si j'avais été à votre place, j'aurai sans doute réagi pareil que vous. Ne vous en faites plus d'accord.

Tami : vous avez dû me prendre pour une folle !

Lois : honnêtement, j'allais vous gifler juste au moment où vous avez prononcé le nom d'Éric.

Tami : pourquoi ?

Lois : Éric était le prénom que nous avions choisi pour lui.

Tami : je l'ignorai.

Lois : Éric était notre premier choix, puis Gary lorsque nous avons su que nous attendions des jumeaux. Vous savez, je n'ai jamais pu oublier mon Éric, malgré l'amour pour mon Gary, malgré le temps qui passe sans savoir ce qui s'est réellement passer. C'est très dur en tant que mère de vivre dans l'espoir.

Tami : vous savez, Éric à tenter de prendre contact avec vous

Lois surprise: comment savez-t-il notre existence ?

Tami : à la mort de sa mère adoptive, son père lui a tout raconté et il l'a aidé dans ses démarches pour vous retrouver.

Lois : il a été adopté alors ?

Tami hésita : je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de vous raconter toute l'histoire. Je peux juste vous certifier qu'Éric n'a jamais manqué de rien.

Lois supplia : s'il vous plait Tami, parlez-moi.

Docteur : Madame Taylor ?

Tami inquiète : que ce passe-t-il ?

Docteur sur un ton rassurant : rien t'inquiétant rassurez-vous. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que votre mari est stabilisé maintenant.

Tami : il est sorti du coma ?

Docteur : non pas encore mais ces indicateurs vitaux nous montrent une nette amélioration.

Tami : peut–on le voir ?

Docteur : oui bien sûr.

Sentant l'embarras de Madame Taylor a réveillé sa fille, une infirmière ce proposa de la garder à son bureau. Ensuite, Tami et Lois suivirent le docteur jusqu'à la chambre en soin intensif d'Éric. Éric avait repris quelques couleurs depuis hier après-midi, mais sa respiration était toujours aussi rauque malgré qu'il soit sous oxygène. Tami s'approcha du lit, prit la main de son mari dans la sienne et récita une prière silencieuse. Lois observait de loin la scène, ému par l'amour profond qui unissait son fils et sa nouvelle belle fille. Des larmes de bonheurs mais aussi de tristesse et de colère ruisselaient sur ses joues. Lois sortit de la chambre, chamboulée par la vue de son bébé devenu un homme, chamboulée par ses souvenirs malheureux et la culpabilité de ne pas avoir suivi son instinct maternelle à l'époque. Tami la suivi.

Tami : parlez-moi Lois !

Lois : à l'époque, les médecins et les policiers en charge de l'enquête nous ont dit qu'un bébé si jeune ne pouvait pas survivre à un enlèvement. J'ai laissé tous mon entourage me convaincre que mon bébé était mort. Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours senti mon bébé vivant et qu'il m'attendait quelque part. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que mon instinct de mère ne m'avait pas trompé mais c'est trop tard. Mon bébé est devenu un homme, un mari et un père de famille et je n'étais pas là.

Tami : indirectement, vous avez toujours était là pour lui. Il pensait à vous dès qu'il avait une décision à prendre. Il voulait réussir sa vie pour que vous soyez fière de lui le jour ou le destin vous réunira, tous les trois.

Lois en colère : il pensait à nous alors que nous, nous le chassions volontairement de nos pensées !

Tami : vous étiez en deuil ! Personne n'a le droit de vous juger. Éric ne vous a jamais jugé et ne vous en a jamais voulu. Pour lui, le seul coupable, c'est sa mère adoptive, pas vous. Vous êtes une victime, tout comme Éric.

Lois : c'est cette femme qui nous l'a enlevé ?

Tami : oui.

Lois : pourquoi ?

Tami : je sais juste qu'elle était dépressive.

Lois hocha simplement la tête. Tami entraina de nouveau Lois au chevet d'Éric et restèrent jusqu'à la fin des heures de visite autorisée avant de rentrer à la maison avec Julie et Bernie.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin, à leurs arrivés à l'hôpital, le médecin les convoquèrent pour leurs annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Éric Taylor était sorti du coma et son état de santé s'améliorai doucement.

Éric était endormi lorsque Tami et Julie pénétrèrent dans sa chambre. Sa respiration était moins bruyante que la veille mais il avait toujours sa capsule nasale. Julie s'assis à côté de son père et lui prit la main, sa mère resta debout à ses côtés, et caressant tendrement le visage de son mari. Éric ouvrit péniblement les yeux et tourna doucement la tête vers elles. Il semblait quelque peu désorienté et ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'identité des deux personnes à son chevet. Tami se pencha délicatement sur son visage et lui donna un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui provoqua un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son mari.

Éric : j'ai toujours su que tu étais un ange.

Tami les larmes aux yeux : je t'avais dit que je ne te laisserai pas partir loin de nous.

Éric sécha délicatement les larmes sur le merveilleux visage de sa femme : je ne vais nulle part.

Julie : coucou papa !

Éric : ma puce… comment vas-tu ?

Julie : je suis contente que tu sois réveillé. Tu vas pouvoir me raconter tes histoires sur le Texas. Ça me manque tellement tu sais.

Tami : doucement jeune fille. Ton père est encore très fatigué.

Eric : promis mon ange.

Julie : j'ai raconté une de tes histoires a grand-père hier mais c'est pas pareil quand c'est toi qui raconte.

Tami ce mordit discrètement les lèvres, peur de la réaction d'Éric. Sa fille était si jeune et insouciantes.

Éric regarda sa femme, étonné : grand-père ?

Tami : tes parents d'hickory sont ici Éric.

Éric : comment ?…. Qu'est ce qui c'est passer…avec moi ?

Tami : tu avais besoin d'une transfusion sanguine du même groupe que toi et Gary m'a dit que votre père pouvait le faire. Ils sont venus tout de suite.

Éric : pour moi ?

Tami : ils sont venus pour Gary. Je leurs ai parlé de toi uniquement quand ils sont arrivés ici. Ton père n'a pas hésité à le faire.

Éric rêveur : je l'avais imaginé autrement.

Tami : qu'est-ce que tu avais imaginé mon amour ?

Éric : la rencontre avec mes parents biologique…. j'ai toujours cru que ça aurait lieu au bar de Gary…. ma mère….

Lois : arriverai par surprise comme aujourd'hui et te prendrai si fort dans ses bras tellement elle serait heureuse de voir son enfant porter disparut, vivant et en bonne santé.

Éric tourna la tête en directement de la voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Tami laissa sa place au côté d'Éric, à Lois. Lois caressa la joue de son fils, heureuse de le voir enfin éveiller.

Éric ému: maman ?

Lois : oui mon bébé. C'est moi.

Éric : papa ?

Bernie s'approcha du lit : je suis ici aussi.

Éric : je suis désolé que vous me voyait en si mauvaise forme.

Bernie : moi je ne trouve pas. Tu as repris des couleurs depuis que l'on ta vue avant-hier. Comment te sens-tu mon fils ?

Éric : fatigué et étourdit par tous ses médicaments.

Lois : on ne va pas rester longtemps de tout façon, le médecin ne veut pas de visite trop longue.

Éric somnolent : restez….

Lois : il faut que tu te reposes mon bébé. On se verra plus longuement demain.

Éric regarda Bernie : merci... pour ce que tu as fait…pour moi.

Bernie en regardant Tami : remercie plutôt ta merveilleuse femme qui, sans elle nous ne serions pas ici.

Éric regarda sa femme à son tour : j'ai toujours su que…j'avais fait le bon choix.

Tami n'eut pas le plaisir de répondre. Éric succomba aux médicaments et s'endormi profondément, sous le regard attendrit de sa fille, qui lui donna un bisou de bonne nuit, comme son père le faisait pour elle, pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de cauchemar. Ensuite, le petit groupe prit alors congé, apaisés par les évènements. Même si Éric n'était pas très lucide, au moins il était réveillé et leurs avaient parlé un peu. C'était ce qui comptait le plus.

Dans la soirée, Gary fut autorisé à se lever. Il demanda la permission de rendre visite à Éric. À son arrivé dans la chambre, Éric est éveillé et perdu dans ses pensées.

Gary: salut Eric.

Eric surprit: Gary? Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite.

Gary : je voulais voir par moi-même si tu allais bien.

Éric : j'ai encore ce point dans ma poitrine qui me fait un mal de chien quand je respire. Et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Gary : je ne souhaite à personne d'avoir une commotion cérébrale. J'ai jamais eu des mots de tète aussi violent de toute ma vie.

Éric après un bref moment de silence : je suis désolé. J'aurai dû tenter l'impossible pour nous sortir de là.

Gary : et ça nous aurait tué tous les deux.

Éric : on ne peut pas le savoir.

Gary : crois-moi Éric, tu as fait le bon choix.

Gary changeant de conversation: papa et maman m'ont dit qu'ils sont venus te voir ce matin.

Éric : je me souviens vaguement. Les infirmières m'ont bourré de médicaments avant leur visite. J'espère que je n'ai rien dit de déplacé ?

Gary : vu leurs sourires, je ne le pense pas. C'est bon de faire ta connaissance Éric.

Éric : c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi ?

Gary secoua la tête : ils ne voulaient pas que je cherche mon frère disparut.

Éric : tu l'aurais fait ?

Gary : sans doute. Je suis comme ça dans la vie. Je ne sais pas quand je dois m'arrêter.

Éric : alors, je suis heureux qu'ils ne t'aient pas parlé de moi. Tu ne serais pas devenu l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui.

Gary : depuis que je connais ton existence, je n'arrête pas de penser que…J'aurai pu être à ta place et que….

Éric : Gary, écoute-moi bien. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes de cette façon. Même si je n'ai pas grandi à vos côtés, j'ai grandi avec un amour paternel indescriptible. Je suis devenu, grâce à lui, l'homme que tu vois en face de toi. J'aime ma vie et je n'en veux à personne. Toi aussi tu devrais en faire autant.

Gary : tu comptais nous rencontrer ? N'est-ce pas ?

Éric : connaitre mes origines étaient suffisant pour moi au début, puis après, j'ai eu ma fille et j'ai perdu mon père. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai eu le déclic. Cependant, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de venir frapper à ta porte.

Gary : et le destin a fait que ce soit moi qui vienne à la tienne.

Éric lui tendit la main : tu veux bien qu'on essaye de devenir des frères ?

Gary répondit en lui serrant la main à son tour : je le veux plus que tous.


	7. Chapter 7

**Le lendemain dans la chambre d'hôpital de Gary.**

Le miaulement du chat réveilla Gary.

Gary : où était tu passé le chat ? Je pensais qu'enfin tu m'avais oublié.

 _Miaou_

Gary regarda avec étonnement ce que le chat lui avait apporté ce matin. 3 exemplaires de journal, le Hickory New, datant de 1965.

Le premier journal datait du 18 septembre 1965. _« Affaire de disparition d'un nourrisson à la maternité d'Hickory»_

 _« Hier, Lois et Bernie Hobson ont accueilli dans leur famille leurs jumeaux nouveau née, Éric et Gary Hobson. Cet heureux évènement a tourné au drame à 4h du matin, soit 3h après l'accouchement. Le nourrisson, Éric Hobson a disparu de son berceau de la nursery. C'est le père, Bernie Hobson qui s'est aperçu de la disparition. Une enquête vient d'être ouverte »._

Le deuxième journal datait du 25 septembre 1965. _« Un témoin dans l'affaire Hobson »_

 _« L'enquête de police continue sur l'affaire de la disparition d'un nourrisson dans la nuit du 17 septembre dernier. Un témoin c'est manifesté hier, en affirmant avoir vu une femme sortir avec un bébé emmitouflé dans des couvertures, aux alentours des 3H30 du matin »._

Le troisième journal datait du 17 janvier 1966. _« Faute de preuve matérielle, l'affaire Hobson est classé sans suite »._

 _« C'est avec une douleur immense que les parents Hobson on apprit la nouvelle du shérif du bureau d'hickory. La disparition du petit Éric est et restera un mystère pour toute la communauté. Aucune preuve matérielle n'a été trouvée, aucun indice susceptible de faire avancer l'enquête vers un dénouement heureux. Le procureur a décidé de classer l'affaire sans suite après trois mois d'enquête. Cette affaire est la plus important qu'a connu la petite ville d'hickory depuis deux décennies »._

Un coup à la porte le fit lever le nez de ses journaux.

Lois : salut Gary. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Gary : le chat est venu ce matin.

Bernie : tu veux que je m'en occupe fiston ?

Gary : pas besoin. Il m'a emmené des vieux journaux. Regardez.

Lois et Bernie jetèrent un coup d'œil sur ces journaux si familiers pour eux.

Bernie : je suppose que tu as des questions sur le sujet.

Gary : je veux savoir pourquoi l'enquête a été classée sans suite malgré la présence d'un témoin ?

Bernie : ce témoin n'a pas été pris au sérieux par les shérifs du comté parce qu'il été sans domicile fixe et ce soir-là, il sortait d'un bar lorsqu'il a vu cette soi-disant femme.

Gary : vous lui avez parlé ?

Bernie : non. Il est parti d'Hickory rapidement.

Gary : tu crois qu'il est lié avec l'affaire ?

Bernie : non. Je pense que ce pauvre homme ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec le shérif. Je suis sûr qu'il a dit la vérité.

Gary : comment pouvait vous en être sûr ?

Lois : parce que nous avons eu des soupçons sur une femme

Gary : explique.

Lois : une femme a accouché, seule dans sa voiture, pas très loin de la maternité. Elle a emmené son bébé à une sagefemme, mais le bébé n'a malheureusement pas survécu.

Gary : pourquoi le shérif n'a pas voulu creuser plus loin ?

Lois : parce que cette femme est partit comme elle est venu. Personne ne la connaissait.

Gary : mais, elle a bien du apparaitre dans le registre d'entrée et de sortie ?

Bernie : cette femme est arrivée en hurlant et paniqué. Le personnel l'a pris en charge tout de suite. Le nourrissions est décédé peu de temps après. Lorsque le médecin a voulu rédiger l'acte de décès, cette femme était partit. 3h plus tard, notre Éric disparaissait.

Gary : tu veux dire qu'elle n'est pas partie avec Éric tous de suite ?

Bernie : on suppose mais le shérif n'a pas voulu croire en cette piste. Pour lui, c'était impossible que cette femme soit revenue sans être vu.

Gary : il n'a rien voulait faire alors ?

Bernie : il a fait circuler son portrait-robot afin de pouvoir donner un nom à cet enfant mort-né. Cela n'a rien donné. Quand je pense à ce malheureux enfant enterrer dans une fosse commune à cause de cette femme, cela me révolte !

Lois perdu dans ses pensées : cette femme a kidnappé mon enfant. Je le sais maintenant.

Bernie : on n'en n'a jamais eu la preuve chérie.

Lois : Éric a été adopté par une femme. Cette femme ! J'en suis sûr, aujourd'hui.

Bernie : on ne peut pas tirer de conclusion sans avoir parler à Éric.

Lois : je sais mais je le sens au fond de moi. Je sais que c'est elle.

Gary : je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça. Je me doute que cela dû être dure de m'élever après ces évènements. Je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez pour tout l'amour que vous m'avez donné.

Lois : nous ne voulions surtout pas que tu souffres de notre chagrin. Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu pour que tu grandisses dans un foyer serein et rempli d'amour. Inconsciemment, tu nous as donné une raison de continuer à vivre notre vie et tu nous as aidés à faire notre deuil de ton frère.

Gary : papa, maman, pourquoi vous êtes resté a Hickory ?

Bernie : il était impossible pour nous que l'on parte de cette ville sans savoir la vérité. C'était comme si nous l'effacions de nos vies.

Lois : j'ai toujours pensé que mon Éric reviendrait à la maison. Je voulais qu'ils nous retrouvent là où nous avions été séparés.

Gary : mais, comment c'était avec les gens ? Hickory est une petite ville et les gens sont quelques peu envahissant. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment j'ai pu ne pas être au courant ?

Lois : les gens ont été choqués par cette affaire et ils ont voulu oublier. Personne n'a jamais parlé de ce fait divers depuis que l'enquête a été classé sans suite.

Gary après un bref moment de silence : je suis allé rendre visite à Éric hier soir. Il veut me connaitre.

Lois : c'est bien ça. Non ?

Gary : je le veux aussi mais est ce que je pourrai vraiment ?

Lois : pourquoi tu ne le pourrais pas ?

Gary : à cause du journal bien sûr ! Comment pourrai-je lui consacrer du temps alors que j'ai à peine du temps pour moi. Le journal ne me donne aucun répit.

Bernie : rien ne t'empêche de demander à une personne de confiance de prendre le relai le temps d'un weekend.

Gary : c'est ma responsabilité !

Lois : ta responsabilité comme tu dis, un jour ou l'autre il va bien falloir que tu lui en parle.

Gary énervé : tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! Et après ? Qu'est ce qui va se passer ?

Lois : il se passera ce qui se passera Gary mais je pense sérieusement qu'Éric accepta sinon le journal ne t'aurait pas conduit ici. Nous aurai pas conduits ici.

Gary : depuis tout petit, je ressens un manque au fond de moi, j'en connais la raison aujourd'hui. Ce qui me fait peur c'est d'échouer avec lui et que je le perds pour toujours.

Lois : je le sais Gary mais dit toi que nous sommes tous dans le même bateau. Il va falloir se montrer plus uni que jamais face à tous cela.

Gary penseur : maman, tu crois que le journal vient tous les jours à ma porte depuis 10 ans dans l'unique but de résoudre l'affaire judiciaire de notre famille ?

Lois : je ne le sais pas Gary.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dans la chambre d'Éric.**

Tami était venu seul ce matin prendre des nouvelles de son mari.

Tami : bonjour chéri, comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

Éric : on peut dire que ça va mieux qu'hier mais ce n'est pas la grande forme encore.

Tami : tu as subi une lourde opération, ne l'oublie pas. Tes forces reviendront petit à petit.

Éric : Tami, maintenant que je suis plus alerte, j'ai besoin de connaitre les dégâts engendrés par la tornade ?

Tami : les dégâts sont considérables dans l'ouest de la ville mais heureusement aucune victime.

Éric : et le complexe scolaire ?

Tami n'osa pas regarder son mari dans les yeux : le lycée a été relativement épargné, des vitres brisées et beaucoup de nettoyage à prévoir mais le reste… tout est détruit.

Éric : qu'est-ce que tu entends par tout est détruit ? Dit moi la vérité Tami !

Tami : le stade, les gradins, le gymnase, …. ton bureau… il ne reste plus rien, mise à part quelques murs miraculeusement debout.

Éric : est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a été blessé ?

Tami : non personne. C'est un miracle vu les dégâts considérables.

Éric se souvient : quand j'étais blotti dans le local vidéo, avec tous ses bruits de verre brisés autour de moi, j'étais vraiment sûr que j'allais mourir là. C'était vraiment horrible comme sensation. J'étais comme, paralysé par la peur, mais je ne pouvais rien faire a par attendre et prier d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

Tami : quelle décision ?

Éric : Gary s'était pris une branche derrière la tête et il s'était effondré sur le sol, inconscient. La tornade faisait rage dehors. J'ai dû rapidement prendre la bonne décision pour nous sauver tous les deux. Soit je devais courir à travers le complexe, avec Gary dans mes bras, afin de rejoindre le sous-sol. Soit attendre dans un lieu sure la fin de la tornade. J'ai choisi la deuxième option et jusqu'à la dernière seconde de conscience, j'ai cru que j'avais fait le mauvais choix.

Tami était ému par les révélations de son mari, et surtout par ces larmes silencieuses.

Éric prit la main de Tami : j'ai cru ne jamais vous revoir.

Tami : lorsque tu t'es effondré dans mes bras peu de temps après ta reprise de connaissance, j'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours.

Éric: il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, lorsque j'étais dans le coma, j'ai senti ta présence auprès de moi et cela m'a aidé à combattre la mort. Merci

Tami : j'ai fait vœux de rester à tes cotés dans la joie comme dans les peines. Tu t'en souviens ?

Éric sourit : oh oui je m'en souviens. Je t'aime.

Tami : moi aussi je t'aime.

 _Après un moment de silence._

Éric : Gary est venu me voir hier soir. C'était un tel soulagement de le voir en meilleur forme.

Tami : je pense que c'était réciproque. Il nous demandait sans cesse de tes nouvelles.

Éric : vous avez eu l'occasion de parler ensemble ?

Tami : oui, un peu. Pourquoi ?

Éric : je peux peut être me tromper, mais, dans son regard, on dirait qu'il a une certaine retenu vis-à-vis de moi.

Tami : qu'est ce qui te fait penser cela ?

Éric : quand je lui ai demandé s'il voulait bien que l'on fasse connaissance, je l'ai senti crispé.

Tami : je pense qu'il était juste un peu secoué d'apprendre ton existence et c'est compréhensible tu ne crois pas.

Éric : non, je pense que c'était quelque chose de plus profond. C'était comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de venir vers moi. Tu sais, quand je me suis rendu la dernière fois à Chicago, je l'ai observé longtemps et il y a des choses qui me troublent maintenant que j'y pense.

Tami : tu veux parler de son côté bon endroit au bon moment ?

Éric : je pense que ce n'est pas un hasard s'il est venu ici. Il est venu pour me sauver la vie et non pour assister à mon match comme il me l'a prétendu.

Tami : je ne veux surtout pas te faire revivre ce calvaire mais dit moi précisément les évènements avant la tornade.

Éric : j'étais assis à mon bureau, en train d'établir mon budget quand Gary a débarqué. Il avait l'air paniqué. Puis l'alarme c'est déclenchée et Gary m'a supplié de sortir de ce bureau avec lui. Moi je ne voulais pas, en tous cas, pas avant d'être sûr que plus personne n'était dans le bâtiment. Alors là, il m'a annoncé que tout le monde avait évacué les lieux, il a même évoqué le gymnase et la classe de danse de Julie. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander des explications. Il est tombé inconscient à mes pieds.

Tami : Julie m'a dit que ton frère a fait évacuer sa classe. Elle a cru que c'était toi au début.

Éric : il lui a parlé ?

Tami : pas que je sache. Il ne la même pas regardée, ce qui lui a mis la puce à l'oreille.

Éric : comment pouvait-il savoir que j'étais en danger, ainsi que ma fille, en habitant aussi loin de nous ?

Tami : c'est une question qui ne peut être répondu que par Gary où tes parents. Lois n'avait pas l'air étonnée de la présence de son fils aussi loin de chez lui, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois.

Éric : et si mes parents m'avaient menti ?

Tami : impossible. Tes parents ont vraiment été choqué d'apprendre ton existence. Rien n'était calculer crois-moi.

Éric : je veux en avoir le cœur net et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Tami : je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée chéri.

Éric : ma vie c'est fondé sur un tissu de mensonge, je ne veux pas que ça continu. Je veux la vérité avant de poursuivre avec eux. Comprend moi Tami.

Tami ce résigna : comme tu veux.


	9. Chapter 9

**4 jours plus tard, à la résidence Taylor.**

Ce soir était le premier repas d'une famille réuni, à l'exception de Julie. Tami l'avait confié à une amie. Elle trouvait Éric très tourmenté et appréhendait énormément ce premier repas.

Éric : Gary, as-tu réussi à te faire rembourser ton billet ?

Gary : mon billet ?

Éric : ton billet pour le match ?

Gary : ah oui, non. Je ne me suis pas fait rembourser mon billet mais ne t'en fait pas, de toute façon c'était un cadeau.

Éric : es-tu sûr d'être venu pour le match ?

Gary : oui. Pourquoi ?

Éric : je ne t'ai jamais vu à aucun de mes matchs avant.

Gary : je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de venir jusqu'ici. Voilà tout.

Éric : c'est bizarre quand on n'y pense. Tu ne trouves pas Gary ?

Gary : qu'est ce qui est bizarre ?

Éric : ta présence ici. Au moment précis de la tornade.

Gary : j'étais là au bon moment.

Éric ce leva de sa chaise : vous savez, ma vie c'est construite sur un tas de mensonge. Je ne le tolérai pas que cela continue !

Lois : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Éric ?

Éric : est-ce que vous saviez que je vivais ici ? Oui ou non ?

Lois : comment peux-tu en douter Éric ? Tu imagines bien que si on l'avait su on serait venu depuis longtemps.

Bernie : pourquoi ce changement de ton Éric ? Qu'est-ce qu'on n'a fait ?

Éric : je veux juste comprendre pourquoi Gary est venu ici ? Comment il a su que ma fille et moi étions en danger ? Je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas été étonnée par la présence de Gary aussi loin de Chicago ? Je veux tous savoir !

Bernie regarda Gary : je crois que le moment est venu Gary.

Gary : je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant.

Lois encourant : vas-y Gary.

Éric : est-ce que tu as des dons de medium ?

Gary secoua la tête : non. Je connais l'avenir mais rien n'avoir avec un don.

Éric perdu : je ne comprends pas.

Gary : je… je reçois le journal du lendemain un jour à l'avance. Depuis 10 ans maintenant, un chat m'emmène un exemplaire du Sun-times tous les matins .Mon travail consiste à changer les gros titres si j'en n'ai le pouvoir.

Éric : tu as lu la tornade dans ton Sun-times de Chicago?

Gary : pas exactement. Le chat m'a livré un billet d'avion pour Dillon. C'est seulement dans l'avion que j'ai reçu le journal local d'ici, annonçant la tornade, ainsi que le bilan humain engendré par la catastrophe.

Éric : est-ce que j'en faisais partir ?

Gary : tu serais mort en sauvant ta fille. Voilà pourquoi je suis venu ici. Mais je te jure que je n'avais aucune idée de ta véritable identité, ni pourquoi je devais venir ici. Je ne me déplace jamais de Chicago en principe.

Éric resta sous le choc pendant un moment. Impossible de dire quoi que ce soit aux personnes qui attendaient manifestement une réponse de sa part. Cette histoire était vraiment invraisemblable et pourtant… Il y a longtemps, il avait reçu une lettre d'un homme faisant allusion à un journal, comme celui de son frère. Il se leva devant les regards inquiets de ses convives, afin de chercher cette lettre qu'il avait gardée, par acquis de conscience. Tami était inquiète du silence de son mari, ainsi que Gary et les parents Hobson. Une fois revenu, Éric tendit la lettre à Gary.

Éric : est-ce que cela a un rapport avec toi ?

Gary prit la lettre commença à lire.

 _Cher Éric, j'espère ne pas me tromper en t'écrivant cette lettre mais j'en doute fort. J'ai passé des années à te rechercher afin de réparer ma faute, ce soir du 17 septembre 1965. Je sais ce que tu penses en lisant ces quelques lignes mais je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne suis pas de ta famille mais je suis le témoin de ton enlèvement. Je savais ce qui allait arriver et je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Plutôt si, mais trop tard. Tu dois me prendre pour un fou mais je reçois les nouvelles du lendemain un jour à l'avance. Ton enlèvement était écrit sur la première page de mon journal et pourtant je suis resté assis dans ce bar, à noyer mon immense chagrin. La veille, j'avais perdu un être cher à mon cœur. Je me suis maudit pour cela. J'ai maudit le papier. J'ai maudit le chat, le responsable de tous ses évènements bizarre qui m'est tombé dessus i mois. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, je suis allé témoigner de ce que j'avais vu ce soir du 17 septembre, mais personne ne m'a cru. Le shérif ne m'a pas pris au sérieux car des témoins m'ont vu me souler le soir de cet évènement tragique._

 _Je suis désolé Éric mais j'ai étais lâche. J'ai quitté la ville le lendemain matin et j'ai rayé de mon esprit cette triste époque de ma vie._

 _J'ai posé mes valises à Chicago (je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs) et j'ai continué à prendre soin du journal local, jusqu'au 16 mai 1976. Mon passé m'est revenu en pleine face. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai rencontré ton frère jumeau, un certain Gary Hobson, âgé de 11 ans. Le journal m'a conduit à lui pour vous réuni, même si, pour cela, je devais lui transmettre mon terrible fardeau. J'ai appris avec le temps que le journal a toujours ses raisons. Il faut croire en lui. Après cette rencontre, j'ai consacré trois ans de ma vie à te recherche. Puis, je t'ai observé quelques mois. Je me devais d'être sûr que tu sois prêt à encaisser toute ses informations._

 _Sache que je n'attends rien de toi. Cette lettre a pour unique but de te donner les clés de ton histoire, afin que tu puisses avancer l'esprit léger._

 _Ci-joint, l'adresse de tes parents, ainsi que quelques coupes de vieux journaux sur l'affaire Hobson de 1965. A toi de choisir ce que tu désires faire._

 _Lucius Snow._

Éric : qui est Lucius Snow pour toi ?

Gary : il m'a sauvé la vie lorsque j'avais onze ans, lors d'un voyage à Chicago. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a passé le relai pour le journal mais j'en n'avais absolument pas conscience à l'époque. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mise à part cette fois-là. En revanche, il m'a laissé quelques lettres en héritage en quelque sorte, mais jamais il ne t'a mentionné.

Lois : depuis quand as-tu cette lettre Éric ?

Éric : je ne sais plus trop exactement. Une vingtaine d'année au moins.

Lois : Tami nous a dit que tu t'étais rendu à notre domicile après la mort de ta mère adoptive. C'était juste après cette lettre ?

Éric : la seule et unique fois ou je me suis rendu à votre domicile, c'était i ans.

Tami : mon amour, tu fais erreur. Tu t'es rendu à Hickory l'année de tes 15 ans. C'est même moi qui t'ai accompagné à l'aéroport.

Éric penseur : je ne me suis jamais rendu à Hickory. Je suis descendu avant. Je n'ai pas pu.

Tami choquée : mais….pourquoi ?

Éric ce leva de sa chaise : mon père venait de perdre sa femme qu'il aimait tant, au-delà de la maladie. Il m'a aimé et élevé comme son propre fils. Il m'a préservé le plus possible de la dépression de ma mère. Bien sûr, que j'étais en colère contre lui. Il avait sa part de responsabilité dans mon enlèvement, mais je sais qu'il l'a fait uniquement par amour pour sa femme. Mais aussi, au fond de lui, il souffrait de la perte de son unique enfant mort-né. Il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber malgré les épreuves de la vie. Sans lui, je ne serai surement pas ici aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner ! C'était mon père ! L'homme qui m'a élevé. Il avait besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin de lui.

Lois, Bernie, Gary, je suis navré d'avoir choisi la facilité il y a 25 ans. Pardonnez-moi !

Éric partit de la maison précipitamment, sans prendre la peine de se retourner. Lois, courra après lui, mais Tami l'arrêta.

Tami : laissez le seul, Lois.

Lois : je ne peux pas le laisser penser une chose pareille. Je veux qu'il sache que…

Tami : Lois, il faut que vous compreniez une chose. Ça était un vrai choc pour lui toute cette histoire et il a mis beaucoup de temps à se reconstruire après cela. Éric a subi beaucoup de stress en si peu de temps, entre la dépression de sa mère, son père faisant tous de qu'il pouvait pour sa famille, la mort de sa mère et le secret de sa naissance. Tous cela en 6 mois à peine. Ajouter à cela, cette fameuse lettre mystérieuse. Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire mais…

Bernie soucieux : mais quoi ?

Tami : Lorsqu'il est revenu de son fameuse voyage a Hickory, enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Éric n'était plus le même. Il a sombré dans le silence et la solitude. Éric à tenter de mettre fin à ces jours, le jour de ces 16 ans. Il répétait sans cesse qu'il était responsable de la dépression de sa mère et du malheur de son père.

Gary : maman ? Tu te souviens. J'ai été très malade le jour de mes 16 ans également. Tu sais, ma crise d'asthme ?

Lois : mon dieu, c'est vrai. Tu avais ressenti la détresse de ton frère. Pourquoi dieu ne m'a pas permis d'être à ces cotés ?

Gary le regard plein de reproche: si j'avais su, j'aurai pu le retrouver et nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui.

Bernie : nous ne pouvons pas le savoir Gary.

Gary : je le sais et Éric aussi le sais.

Tami : c'est du passé, on ne peut plus rien n'y faire. C'est à l'avenir qu'il faut penser à présent.

Gary s'adressant à ses parents: j'ai perdu 40 années avec mon frère jumeau à cause de vous ! À cause de Lucius Snow ! 40 ans de perdu vous entendez !

Gary sorti à son tour de la maison. Lois et Bernie restèrent choqués par les violentes paroles remplis de vérité de leur fils. Ils avaient voulu préserver Gary mais en même temps, il l'avait privé de la possibilité de retrouver son frère jumeau.

Lois partit dans leur chambre immédiatement après le départ de Gary. Elle avait besoin de calme et de solitude pour laisser libre court à son immense chagrin.

Tami : je suis navré que cette soirée ait mal tournée pour vous.

Bernie : je suppose que chacun a tellement souffert de son côté que ça devaient sortir un jour ou l'autre.

Tami : je sais que vous avez fait ce qui vous semblez bon pour votre fils Gary. Il le comprendra tôt ou tard, j'en suis sûre.

Bernie : je ne me fais pas de soucis à ce sujet. Gary n'a pas vraiment voulu dire ce qu'il a dit. Au fond de lui, il culpabilise de n'avoir rien vu, rien entendu sur l'affaire de notre famille.

Tami : tous comme Éric je suppose.

Bernie : voulez-vous que je parte à la recherche d'Éric ? Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il est partit.

Tami : non ça ira vous en faites pas. Je connais Éric, Il a juste besoin qu'on le laisse seul pour le moment. Il reviendra au petit matin. Vous devriez rejoindre votre femme. Elle est vraiment chamboulée.

Bernie : qui ne le serait pas. N'Hésitez pas à nous tenir au courant lorsque les garçons rentreront.

Tami : bien entendu.


	10. Chapter 10

Éric errait sans but dans les rues de Dillon. Il pensait à sa vie. Il pensait à ses parents biologiques surtout. Il avait tant espérer faire leurs connaissance, mais vu la tournure des évènements de la soirée, ils les avaient perdu. Comment pouvaient-ils lui pardonner ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Éric n'entendit pas la voiture qui ralentissait a côté de lui. Il sursauta.

Buddy : Éric ? Tu vas bien ?

Éric reprenant ses esprits: tu m'as fait peur Buddy !

Buddy : je pensais que tu m'avais entendu arriver. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Éric : oui. Oui ça va. J'ai besoin de me détendre. Tu viens prendre un verre avec moi ?

Buddy : ok monte.

Buddy : je tenais à te rassurer. Nous avons trouvé un stade pour nos Panthers. Notre saison n'est pas foutue. C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Non ?

Éric : oui

Buddy étonné: tu ne me demandes pas où c'est ? Éric ?

Éric absent : tu disais ?

Buddy : tu es sûr que tout va bien mon ami ?

Éric : oui ça va. J'ai juste besoin de me détendre loin de ses hôpitaux.

Buddy : en parlant d'hôpital, as-tu eux des nouvelles de l'homme qui était avec toi ?

Éric : il va bien.

Buddy : on m'a dit qu'il avait un étrange air de ressemblance avec toi. Tu le connais ?

Éric: c'est mon frère jumeau.

Buddy: tu ne m'en n'as jamais parlé. Comment se fait–il qu'il n'est jamais venu ici avant ?

Éric : ma vie privée ne regarde personne ! Dépose-moi ici !

Buddy : ne t'énerve pas Éric. Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Éric hurlant : dépose-moi Buddy !

Buddy enclencha la fermeture automatique : non, je ne te laisserai pas sortir de ma voiture ! Pas dans cet état en tous cas. Dit moi ce qui ce passe ?

Éric essaya tant bien que mal de sortir avant de se résigner et il laissa ses nerfs lâchaient devant Buddy. Buddy conduisit Éric à son studio et il le laissa tranquillement reprendre ses esprits. Attendre qu'Éric veuille bien lui parler de ce qui le tourmente à ce point-là.

Éric honteux : excuse-moi Buddy. Je n'aurai pas dû…

Buddy : dit moi ce qui ne va pas Éric ! Je suis ton ami. Cette conversation restera entre nous je te le promets.

Éric : j'ai fait quelque chose de pas bien il y a 25 ans et aujourd'hui tout le monde en paye les conséquences.

Buddy perdu : de quoi tu parles Éric ? Explique-moi !

Éric hésita un moment mais fini par révéler la vérité à son ami. Peut-être que ça l'aiderai à aller de l'avant. Buddy écouta silencieusement son ami qui semble-t-il, portait un immense fardeau sur la conscience.

Éric : il y a une semaine, c'était la toute première fois que je voyais mes parents biologique et mon frère jumeau. C'était la première fois que je leurs parlais même. La nuit de ma naissance, j'ai été enlevé par une femme, qui était folle de chagrin par la perte de son bébé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle est décédée quatorze ans plus tard dès suite de sa longue dépression. C'est alors que ma vie a véritablement basculé. Mon père adoptif, avec qui j'entretenais une relation fusionnelle, m'annonça qu'ils s'étaient pas mes véritables parents, pire qu'ils m'avaient arraché à mes parents biologique. Je suis resté des semaines à ne parler à personnes. Deux mois plus tard, un inconnu m'a écrit une lettre m'expliquant en détail mon enlèvement, il m'a parlé aussi de l'existence d'un frère et il m'a révélé l'adresse d'habitation de mes parents biologique. Une amie m'a convaincu que je devrais m'y rendre. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé dans ma tête mais, dans l'avion en direction d'hickory, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais entrains d'abandonner la seule personne qui m'aimait, au point de ce mettre en danger pour moi. J'ai repensé à toute ces fois ou mon père adoptif m'a protégé contre les crises de folie de sa femme. Je ne pouvais pas lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre des inconnus. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que je lui ai pardonné. Le plus dure était de se reconstruire. Mon père souhaitait vraiment que je prenne contact avec mes parents biologique et j'ai toujours refusé. J'ai continué à vivre comme si rien ne c'était passer. Le temps a passé, je me suis marié, j'ai commencé ma carrière puis nous avons eu Julie. I ans, j'ai perdu mon père. Il ne voulait pas que je continu à vivre dans l'ignorance, donc, je lui ai fait la promesse de prendre contact avec mes véritables parents. Il voulait mourir rassurer que, quoi qu'il arrive, j'aurai toujours une présence paternel à mes côtés pour les coups dures.

Buddy ému : ton père adoptif devait vraiment être une personne formidable.

Éric pensif : il l'était réellement. Il me manque vraiment. J'aimerai qu'il me dise quoi faire maintenant. Je me suis montré vraiment odieux avec mes parents biologiques.

Buddy : ils sont ici ?

Éric : oui, ils sont venus pour mon frère, en premier lieu. Mon père biologique m'a sauvé la vie en acceptant de me donner son sang. Et moi, ce soir, j'ai rien trouvé d'autres que de mettre leurs paroles en doute. Pire, j'ai avoué connaitre leurs existences depuis longtemps mais que je n'avais rien fait pour nouer le contact. Comment veut-tu qu'ils me pardonnent ?

Buddy : tu n'as pas essayé après le décès de ton père ?

Éric : si bien sûr, mais tu t'imagines sonner à la porte de tes parents, à 35 ans « oui bonjour, je suis ton fils, comment ça va ? » C'était trop tard.

Buddy : et ton frère ?

Éric : je lui rendais visite incognito, quelques jours dans l'année. Il avait sa vie à lui à Chicago. Il vivait bien, avait une bonne situation financière et professionnelle, et une petite copine semble-t-il. Cela suffisait à me rassurer.

Buddy : tu n'as jamais réussi à l'aborder ?

Éric : je crois que je comptais sur une rencontre par pure coïncidence, au détour d'un coin de rue. Finalement, c'est lui qui est venu à moi par pure coïncidence. Sans ça, je serai mort aujourd'hui. Mes parents n'auraient sans doute jamais su que j'avais vécu, ils n'auraient jamais su qu'ils étaient grands- parents et Gary n'aurait jamais su qu'il avait un frère jumeau.

Éric éclata en sanglot. A cet instant, il s'en fichait complètement de son image d'homme solide. Il avait vraiment besoin d'évacuer toutes ses émotions qu'il avait gardé tant d'année au fond de lui. Buddy était profondément touché par son ami. En voyant Éric, on ne croirait jamais sur quel traumatisme il a dû se construire. Éric était vraiment une personne respectable. A lui de le persuader.

Buddy : Éric, regarde-moi ! Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes responsable !

Éric : j'ai tous gâché !

Buddy : NON Éric ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

Éric : si c'est vrai. J'avais la possibilité de réparer les erreurs de mes parents adoptifs et je ne l'ai pas fait ! Ça aurait tout changé !

Buddy : ça suffi Éric !

Éric baissa simplement la tête, honteux.

Buddy : je te trouve trop dur avec toi-même, Éric. Tu n'étais qu'un gamin qui venait de perdre tous ses repères ! Tu étais ce même gamin qui était face à un choix d'adulte. Ta décision venait du cœur, c'est tous ce qui compte. Et je parie que tes parents te pardonnent et qu'ils n'attendaient que ton retour à la maison.

Éric : et s'ils étaient reparti ?

Buddy : alors dans ce cas, tu devras prendre le prochain avion afin de les rejoindre et de leurs parlers avec ton cœur, comme tu viens de le faire avec moi ce soir.

Éric : merci mon ami.

Buddy : tu peux venir à moi quand tu veux Éric.

Éric : je crois que je devrais rentrer à la maison maintenant. Tout le monde doit s'inquiété.

Buddy : sache décision.


	11. Chapter 11

Sur le chemin du retour, Éric croisa son frère, Gary, assis tous seul sur un banc.

Éric : Gary ? Que fais-tu ici ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Gary : oui ça va. J'avais besoin d'être seul un moment pour faire le point.

Éric : tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Gary : détrompe-toi Éric ! J'aurai dû être plus attentif !

Éric : attentif à quoi ?

Gary : tu sais, depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, je ressentais un manque au fond de moi. J'aurai dû me poser les bonnes questions. J'aurai dû en parlait avec nos parents, et peut-être qu'ils auraient fini par m'en dire la raison.

Éric curieux : quel genre de manque ?

Gary : j'avais besoin de solitude étant jeune. Avec les années, ça se traduisait par un manque de confiance en moi. Je n'osais pas faire tel ou tel chose sans l'accord de quelqu'un, comme ci, inconsciemment, j'attendais ton approbation.

Éric : j'ai eu l'effet inverse. J'avais tous le temps besoin d'avoir du monde autour de moi. Je me sentais terriblement mal lorsque j'étais seul. Je me sentais abandonné.

Gary : comme si chacun avait fait un transfert sur l'autre.

Éric hocha la tête : je me souviens, lors de mon onzième année, d'avoir souffert de la phobie des voitures. Elle s'est arrêtée du jour au lendemain et les spécialistes n'ont jamais su d'où venait le problème. C'était l'année où tu as failli mourir en passant sous une voiture ?

Gary hocha la tête: et moi, j'ai eu une seule et unique crise d'asthme. C'était lors de mon seizième anniversaire.

Éric troublé: je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire

Gary regarda son frère dans les yeux : les médecins ont dû me réanimer parce que je suffoquai. J'ai su, il y a quelques heures, qu'à des milliers de kilomètre de moi, mon frère jumeau, lui aussi luttait contre la mort. Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça Éric ?

Éric : je ne veux pas en parler…

Gary : tu sais, il n'y a aucune honte Éric. Je veux juste comprendre ce qui t'es arrivé. Maman et papa aussi veulent savoir ce qui t'es arrivé.

Éric : qu'est-ce que ça changerai ?

Gary : rien à part soulager la conscience de chacun de nous. Tu es comme moi Éric, tu fais le dure devant tout le monde mais on fond de toi tu souffres. Je ressens ta détresse, comme tu ressens la mienne. Tu m'as demandé si j'étais d'accord pour que l'on essaye d'être frère, tu t'en souviens ?

Éric : bien sûr mais…

Gary : de quoi as-tu peur ? dit moi ?

Éric : c'est compliqué d'expliquer à son père biologique la relation que j'avais avec mon père de cœur. D'avoue combien je l'ai aimé et considéré comme mon vrai père. C'est compliqué d'expliquer à sa mère biologique combien elle vous a manqué, face à cette femme qui n'a jamais su m'aimer comme une mère. Je ne peux pas leurs faire cela ! Je ne peux pas !

Gary prit dans ses bras son frère chamboulé et au bord des larmes. Éric continua à expliquer à son frère, combien de fois il avait voulu entamer les démarches mais qu'il était mort de trouille de leur faire face. Parce qu'il avait peur qu'ils le rejettent en apprenant qu'il avait été élevé par d'autres personnes. En apprenant qu'il n'était plus leurs petits garçons, mais un homme.

Gary : tu sais qu'ils ont les mêmes inquiétudes que toi ?

Éric : explique.

Gary : ils m'ont confié leurs inquiétudes de ta réaction vis-à-vis de moi. Ils ont peur que tu sois jaloux de moi.

Éric : jaloux de toi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Gary : jaloux de ce qu'ils m'ont offert, jaloux de ma relation avec eux, jaloux de l'enfance que j'ai eu.

Éric : c'est ridicule !

Gary : pas aussi ridicule que tes propres pensées.

Éric : j'avoue. Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela et pourtant…

Gary : nous sommes tous à nous reprocher des choses, chacun de notre côté. Maintenant ça serait bien que l'on puisse en discuter tous ensemble pour enfin aller de l'avant.

Éric : tu crois qu'ils sont encore chez moi ?

Gary : tu crois sincèrement que nos parents seraient repartis en laissant leurs deux enfants bouleverser dans les rues de Dillon ?

Éric : je me suis montré odieux avec eux tous à l'heure.

Gary : et moi donc. Ne te fait aucun soucis, Lois et Bernie ont la tête dur et ils sont légèrement envahissant. Crois-moi, tu n'es pas prêt de les voir partir.

Éric sourit : parle-moi d'eux, tu veux bien.

Gary : Bernie est un grand gamin dans sa tête, ce qui peut facilement agacé mais il vous redonne le sourire en tout circonstance. On peut toujours compter sur lui. Il est un père aimant et adorable. Je me souviens que tous mes copains étaient jaloux de moi car mon père m'apprenait des choses, vraiment pas très important quand on n'y pense, mais il était là, pour moi. Lois, c'est le caractère opposé, une femme avec du caractère. Elle voulait toujours ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour moi, quitte à en faire beaucoup trop. Une mère quelque peu envahissante mais adorable, et toujours disponible pour aider les autres.

Éric : de qui tu retiens le plus ?

Gary : j'étais plus comme mon père jusqu'à mon divorce et la venue du journal m'a forgé un peu le caractère.

Éric : tu es divorcé ?

Gary : je me suis marié assez jeune avec une femme que j'avais rencontré sur les bancs de l'école. Elle souhaitait continuer ses études de droits, alors j'ai dû prendre un job de courtier en bourse pour le lui payer. Très vite, on n'avait plus trop de temps ensemble et nos centres d'intérêt ont changés. Je suis restais marié 3 ans avec elle.

Éric : et maintenant ? Je veux dire, tu as une relation ? Marissa c'est ça ?

Gary : non Marissa n'est pas ma petite amie. C'est ma meilleure amie et ma sœur spirituelle on peut dire. C'est également mon associé au bar.

Éric : mais, tu n'avais pas une copine l'année passée ? Une belle brune ?

Gary : Toni ? Oui et non. Notre relation est quelque peu complexe si l'on peut dire. Avec le journal, c'est difficile de se projeter avec une personne. J'ai déjà connu un échec amoureux à cause du journal, alors je n'ose pas remettre ça avec Toni. Je me prends plus la tête. On vit au jour le jour avec elle et cela me va pour le moment. Et toi ? Raconte-moi un peu ta vie sentimentale.

Éric : avec Tami ça va faire 22 ans en juillet que nous sommes mariés. Mon seul et unique amour tu vois.

Gary : félicitation! Tami a l'air d'être une très bonne personne, très ouvert. Elle t'aime énormément, ça ce vois comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Éric : je l'aime énormément aussi. Elle est vraiment remarquable comme femme.

Gary : nos parents l'adorent déjà.

Éric : c'est une qualité que je lui envie.

Gary : de se faire apprécier des gens ?

Éric : oui. Avec mon travail c'est difficile de se faire apprécier à long terme. Tout dépend du résultat des matchs.

Gary : dit moi Éric, comment t'es venus l'envie d'être coach sportif ?

Éric : étant du Texas, j'ai grandi dans le milieu du football américain, et mon père adoptif a joué en NFL 3 saisons. J'ai suivi ses pas. J'ai intégré la prestigieuse TMU mais à la fin de ma première année, je me suis blessé gravement à l'épaule et mes espoirs de carrière anéanti. Mon coach à la TMU m'a conseillé de poursuivre dans une carrière de coach assistant car j'avais cette envie de transmettre ma passion et surtout la capacité de le faire. J'ai donc suivi son conseil et me voilà coach chef de la très renommé équipe lycéen du Texas.

Gary : ton père adoptif n'a pas été trop déçu de ne pas te voir jouer en NFL ?

Éric : un peu si mais, avec du recul, il s'en n'est réjoui. C'est un monde cruel le football, comme tout sport j'imagine. Il m'a toujours soutenu dans mes choix quoi qu'il en pense.

Gary : ça devait être quelqu'un de bien.

Éric : plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Sans lui, je ne serai pas l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui, et je ne serai surement pas ici pour te le dire. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie à 16ans et il m'a ramené à la vie après ça. Il m'a aidé à me reconstruire et ça, je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

Gary : tu sais Éric, mon père ne t'obligera jamais à choisir, ni à l'oublier. Ne te fait aucun souci dessus.

Éric : je suis tellement soulagé que tu ne m'es pas rejeté.

Gary : et moi donc. J'avais si peur de te parler du journal.

Éric : si je peux t'aider avec ton journal, sache que je serai toujours disponible pour toi.

Gary : je ne sais même pas si je vais continuer à prendre soin du journal de demain. Je ne reçois plus la visite du chat depuis que je suis ici. Il n'est pas venu non plus au Mc Ginty's, ni a aucune autre personne que je connais. Ce n'est jamais arrivé avant.

Éric : tu as surement accompli ta mission.

Gary : peut-être. Le journal est tellement bizarre. Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser de tous cela.

Éric : comment te sentirai-tu si le journal ne venait plus à toi ?

Gary : j'ai passé des années à le souhaiter car j'étais convaincu qu'il ruiné ma vie social. Aujourd'hui, je ne ressens plus du tout de l'amertume. Il m'a fait rencontrer des personnes qui sont cher à mon cœur. Grâce au journal, j'ai pu sauver, et acquérir le Mc Ginty's. J'ai rencontré Toni grâce au journal. Et surtout, j'ai un frère aujourd'hui. Alors, oui, ce journal m'a pourri la vie par moment, il m'a exigé beaucoup de sacrifice depuis 10 ans mais le résultat en valait vraiment la peine. Est-ce que je serai triste ? Je ne le pense pas, maintenant que je t'ai, toi, dans ma vie.

Éric : je pense que nous avons encore beaucoup de chose à nous raconter. Et toute la vie devant nous pour le faire.

Éric et Gary discutèrent encore un long moment de leurs souvenirs avant de rentrer au domicile Taylor, au petit matin.


	12. Chapter 12

La maisonnette était encore endormie lorsqu'Éric et Gary rentrèrent. Silencieusement, Gary alla ce coucher dans la chambre d'ami. Éric voulait en faire de même mais, en rentrant dans sa chambre, il vit sa femme éveillé dans leur lit. Éric était quelque peu honteux.

Éric : tu es déjà réveillé ma chérie ?

Tami le regard noir: je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi si tu vois ou je veux en venir.

Éric baissa les yeux: je suis sincèrement navré chérie.

Tami ce radouci: je ne t'en veux pas vraiment Éric. La seule chose que j'attendais de toi, c'est juste un sms pour me rassurer.

Éric hocha simplement la tête.

Tami : tu as vu Gary ?

Éric : il était avec moi une bonne partie de la nuit. Il est rentré avec moi.

Tami soulagée : j'en suis heureuse. Lois et Bernie seront soulagés d'apprendre que leurs fils sont rentrés sain et sauf.

Éric : est ce qu'ils vont bien ?

Tami : juste secoué par les évènements.

Tami invita Éric à ce coucher à ses côtés. Elle guida la tête de son mari au creux de son épaule et elle lui caressa tendrement son visage.

Éric : j'ai appris à connaitre mon frère ce soir et il a travers lui, j'ai également découvert mes parents. C'était vraiment agréable, tu sais. Gary m'a même dit que je ressemblais beaucoup à notre mère.

Tami : je l'avais remarqué aussi. Vous avez tous les deux le même regard et le même souci pour votre prochain, tout comme ton frère d'ailleurs.

Éric : est-ce que tu crois au syndrome du jumeau perdu ?

Tami : je n'ai pas vraiment de connaissance sur le sujet, mais oui, je pense que, lorsque deux jumeaux sont séparés, l'un peut ressentir l'autre. Pourquoi ?

Éric : Gary m'a dit qu'il avait eu une crise d'asthme le jour de ma tentative de suicide. Quant à moi, j'ai développé une phobie des voitures, l'année où Gary a failli être tué dans un accident de voiture. Il y'a encore cette histoire qu'il a eu avec un journaliste, Gary était recherché dans toute la ville, simplement pour avoir été sur les lieux de l'accident au mauvais moment, et ben ça coïncide avec mes crises d'anxiété nocturne. Tu t'en rappelle ? Ou bien la fois que je suis resté 15j la jambe dans le plâtre, et ben Gary aussi, à la même période. Tu ne trouves pas tous cela bizarre ?

Tami : les relations spirituelles entre jumeaux seront toujours un mystère pour la science.

Après quelques minutes de silence.

Tami : toute à l'heure, je partirai avec Julie pour le weekend.

Éric ce redressa d'un coup : POURQUOI ?

Tami : je t'aime Éric et je sais que tu traverses une période pas facile pour toi et j'aimerai vraiment rester à tes cotés mais…. je crois que je suis un obstacle entre tes parents et toi.

Éric : mais non…. mes parents t'adorent.

Tami : justement Éric, j'échangeais plus avec tes parents que toi tu ne l'ai fait.

Éric leva les yeux au ciel: j'étais à l'hôpital pendant 15jours !

Tami secoua la tête : ce n'est pas la raison Éric et tu le sais. Vous appréhendez, chacun de votre côté la grande discussion. Moi au milieu, je sers de tampon ou t'excuse.

Éric : non c'est faux !

Tami : crois-moi mon amour, ça m'a brisé le cœur de prendre cette décision mais je sais que cela vous aidera à avancer. Vous devez rester en famille et apprendre à fonctionner comme une famille.

Éric : tu es ma famille !

Tami : tu es ma famille aussi Éric et je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je dois faire ce que j'ai dit pour ton bonheur.

Éric le regard suppliant : s'il te plait, reste.

Tami : ce que tu as fait avec Gary cette nuit ma convaincu. Tu lui as ouvert ton cœur et réciproquement. Tu dois faire la même chose avec tes parents, maintenant. Ils n'attendent que ça. Et toi aussi. J'ai confiance en toi mon amour.

Éric : tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix ?

Tami : tu me remercieras plus tard, tu verras mon amour. Maintenant, repose-toi, tu es exténué.

Éric : je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à dormir, même si je suis au bord de la fatigue.

Tami invita de nouveau son mari contre elle, et elle lui massa le cuir chevelu. Après des années de mariage, elle connaissait les points sensibles de son mari et 5 minutes plus tard, son mari était endormi profondément contre elle. Doucement, elle installa son mari confortablement sous la couette et elle sorti de la chambre. Lois et Bernie étaient déjà debout dans la cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner.

Tami : Gary et Éric sont rentrés il y a une heure.

Bernie : quel soulagement !

Lois inquiète: comment se portent-ils?

Tami : je n'ai pas vu Gary mais Éric m'a dit qu'ils étaient ensemble une bonne partie de la nuit et qu'ils ont discutés. J'ai senti mon mari beaucoup plus apaisé en tout cas.

Lois : où sont-ils en ce moment ?

Tami : ils dorment profondément.

Bernie : c'est une bonne chose. Laissons les récupérer de leurs longues nuits de retrouvailles. Nous aussi, nous avons pris une décision. Il faut que l'on parle à Éric du passé. Briser la glace si on peut dire.

Tami : justement, je dois parti chez ma sœur pour le weekend, et j'emmène Julie avec moi. Ça vous laisse le champ libre pour parler en privé à Éric.

Lois : vous n'êtes pas obliger de partir Tami.

Tami menti: ah mais ce weekend était prévu depuis un certain temps. Ma sœur déménage, et je dois lui filer un coup de main.

Bernie surprit: Éric ne vient pas avec vous ?

Tami : Éric et ma sœur ne se supportent que quelques heures avant que cela ne dégénère, alors un weekend entier !

Plus tard, au tout début de l'après-midi, Tami réveilla son tendre mari afin de lui annoncer son départ. Il tenta de la dissuader encore une fois mais Tami ne céda pas. Vexé et chagriné, il ne se donna pas la peine t'accompagner sa femme à la voiture, préférant rester dans sa cachette. En milieu d'après-midi, Lois ce décida à rentrer dans la chambre d'Éric, avec un plateau repas.

Lois : tu devrais manger un peu Éric.

Éric : je n'ai pas faim.

Lois : et moi je suis ta mère et je te demande de te nourrir.

Éric céda sans jamais regarder sa mère dans les yeux.

Lois : Gary est partit en ville pendant plusieurs heures. Profitons-en pour parler tous les trois.

Éric : je…je préfère attendre que Gary rentre.

Lois secoua la tête : plus d'excuse Éric ! Le moment est venu de sortir de cette chambre et que l'on se parle réellement. Nous avons, nous aussi, des choses à te dire.

Éric : très bien.

Éric suivi donc sa mère jusque dans le salon, où Bernie attendait déjà.

Bernie commença : le moment où je me suis aperçu de ta disparition est toujours restait gravé dans ma mémoire. Mille et une question se passa dans ma tête, dont une qui resta sans réponse pendant 40 ans. Les premiers mois, nous étions comme des robots, à écouter sans réagir, à vivre sans penser au lendemain, tellement nous étions dévasté et anéanti par les innombrables erreurs commise pendant l'enquête. Tu occupais nos pensées chaque secondes de nos vies tellement que….nous n'arrivions pas à nous occuper de ton frère. C'était trop dur !

Lois poursuivi: dieu nous a subitement rappelés à l'ordre. Gary est tombé gravement malade et nous étions très proche de le perdre lui aussi. On n'a fait le choix de rester auprès de Gary et de commencer à faire notre deuil. Plus jamais nous n'avons parlé de toi à qui que ce soi, même entre nous. La blessure était trop vive dans nos cœurs.

Éric : papa, je… je voudrais en savoir plus sur l'enquête. Qu'entends-tu par des innombrables erreurs ? J'ai besoin de comprendre.

Bernie : beaucoup de problèmes ce sont additionnés cette nuit-là. Entre les caméras de surveillance hors service dans le hall d'accueil et le personnel de garde restreint à cause de la mauvaise météo. Alors, quand cette femme a débarqué en hurlant, cela a déclenché une panique générale et les procédures n'ont pas été respectées. L'adjoint du shérif est venu deux heures plus tard après le signalement de ta disparition et il n'est resté que qu'une heure sur place. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun espoir. L'enquête, selon nous, a été bâclée volontairement à cause des manquements inavouables du côté de la police et de l'hôpital.

Éric : et Lucius Snow ?

Bernie : nous avions pris très au sérieux son témoignage, contrairement au shérif. Nous l'avions cherché partout, mais en vain. Tout comme ta mère adoptive d'ailleurs.

Éric étonné: vous saviez alors ?

Lois : j'ai eu un présentement. Cette femme venait de perdre son enfant et j'imagine qu'elle a du faire un transfert sur toi.

Éric : mais…vous saviez et vous…enfin vous m'avez jamais retrouvé ?

Bernie : il était impossible de la retrouver. Elle n'avait laissé aucun nom, aucune n'adresse et son portrait-robot n'a jamais rien donné. Et pourtant, dieu seul le sait le nombre d'affiches que nous avions placardé dans tout le pays.

Lois : dit moi Éric, est ce que tu as toujours vécu ici ?

Éric : j'ai passé mon enfance dans la banlieue d'Austin. Puis à la mort de ma mère, mon père et moi avons déménagés à Dallas.

Lois : et tes parents d'adoptions, ils étaient originaires du Texas ?

Éric : mon père était Texan. Pourquoi ?

Lois : je me demandai juste s'ils avaient fui l'Etat avec toi.

Éric : NON ! Mon père était quelqu'un de formidable et ce qu'il a fait, il a fait unique pour moi.

Bernie : ne t'énerve pas. Nous voulons juste comprendre. Parle-nous !

Éric : ma mère adoptive travaillait pour une compagnie d'assurance et elle était souvent en déplacement dans l'Illinois ce qui expliquerait sa présence à Hickory, cette nuit-là. Quand elle est rentrée à la maison, avec moi, mon père était si heureux. Mon père m'a avoué qu'il n'était absolument pas au courant de mon enlèvement jusqu'à mon cinquième anniversaire. J'ignore comment il l'a su. Tous ce que je me souvienne, c'est que je ne l'ai pas revu pendant des jours entiers et que ma mère était très en colère contre moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'avais plus le droit de sortir de ma maison, ni même sortir de ma chambre d'ailleurs. Quand mon père est enfin rentré, il m'a serré si fort dans ses bras, et il m'a dit qu'il ne me quitterait plus jamais. Il m'a expliqué beaucoup plus tard combien c'était difficile pour lui de prendre une telle décision. Il a pensé avant tous à mon bonheur. Il avait suffisamment côtoyé des gamins en situation précaire et il ne voulait pas que cela m'arrive. Il voulait que je grandisse dans un foyer d'amour et stable, plutôt que d'être trimbalé entre famille d'accueil pendant le temps d'interminable procédure judiciaire, sans forcément de garanti au bout.

Bernie choqué : en faisant ce qu'il a fait, il t'a privé de nous Éric !

Éric : non, il m'a préservé d'une enfance chaotique ! Il voulait que je grandisse avec de vrai repère solide ! S'il avait décidé de tout révéler à la police. Qu'est-ce que je serai devenu ? Surement pas l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui.

Bernie : on ne peut pas le savoir !

Éric : papa, maman, il faut que vous sachiez qu'il a fait des recherches sur vous. Il voulait que je vous connaisse mieux. Il voulait que je vous rencontre, quitte à prendre le risque de me perdre de vue. C'était important pour lui et je pense, au fond de moi, qu'il n'est pas étranger à tous ce qui ce passe en ce moment.

Bernie : je me sens idiot tout à coup.

Lois : ça tu l'as dit. Excuse nous mon bébé.

Éric : si ça vous rassure, j'ai tenu exactement le même discours que vous à l'époque, mais avec le temps, j'ai fini par comprendre ses motivations.

Lois : nous aurions aimé le rencontrer et le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait avec toi.

Éric : je vous emmènerai au cimetière où il repose si vous le souhaitez.

Lois : nous voulons. N'est-ce pas Bernie ?

Bernie hésita : je…..

Éric sincère: papa, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu refusais. Je sais que ça peut être embarrassant pour toi, mais sache que je t'ai toujours gardé une place dans mon cœur. Gary m'a dit que tu aimais la pêche. Est-ce que tu m'apprendrais à pécher ?

Bernie rayonna de joie : oh bien sur fils. Tous les deux, on partira en weekend, dans mon camping-car et on ira pécher dans les meilleurs coins que je connaisse.

Éric donna une accolade à son père: avec plaisir papa.

Lois : dit moi Éric, il semblerait que tu parles beaucoup de ton père adoptif. Et ta mère ? Comment était tes relations avec elle ?

Éric crispé: je… nous n'avions pas de très bonne relation elle et moi. Elle était maniaco-dépressive depuis sa fausse couche. Cela a empiré d'année en année. Sa maladie n'était pas simple à supporter au quotidien.

Lois anxieuse: est-ce qu'elle ta maltraité ? Répond moi franchement Éric !

Éric : pourquoi cette question maman ?

Lois : je sais écouter tu sais. Répond simplement à ma question. S'il te plait ?

Éric : non ! Enfin pas exactement…..Pendant ces périodes de crises, elle pouvait se montrer odieuse et violente verbalement avec moi. Quand j'étais petit, elle pouvait m'enfermer dans ma chambre des heures entières, sans aucune explication. L'année de mes 16 ans, elle a eu une crise des plus violentes et j'ai bien cru que j'allais y laisser ma peau. Elle m'a craché au visage que j'étais la cause de son malheur, qu'elle me haïssait et qu'elle ne supportait plus ma présence dans cette maison. Je lui ai dit ces 4 vérités en face, et je suis parti dans ma chambre rassemblait mes affaires. Lorsque je suis redescendu, elle était là, en face de la porte d'entrée, un couteau de cuisine à la maison. Son regard vide et menaçant me terrifia, j'étais incapable de bouger, ni même de réfléchir à quoi faire. Même si j'étais en colère contre elle, je ne me voyais pas lever la main sur elle. Au moment où ma mère s'avança vers moi avec le couteau, j'ai entendu un bruit de verre brisé, et j'ai vu mon père et un voisin neutraliser cette femme hystérique, puis la police est intervenue, suivi de près par le service ambulancier. Mon père a été blessé légèrement au bras mais son cœur en n'avait pris un coup ce jour-là. Il m'a fait la promesse que plus jamais elle s'approcherait de moi. Deux semaines plus tard, ma mère c'est donnée la mort

Bernie : est-ce qu'elle a déjà levé la main sur toi ?

Éric : jamais mise à part cette fois-là. Mais vous savez, les mots sont plus douloureux que les gestes. Je me souviens combien e fois j'ai pu demander à mon père pourquoi elle me haïssait autant. Pourquoi elle n'était pas comme les autres mamans de mes camarades de classe ? Jamais elle ne m'a offert de cadeau pour mon anniversaire, jamais elle ne venait me voir jouer au football. Depuis aussi long que je m'en souvienne, jamais elle ne s'est occupé de moi. C'était toujours papa qui faisait tout à la maison. Je la haï du plus profond de mon être ! Je les rayés de mes pensées depuis si longtemps, qu'il met très péniblement de vous parler d'elle en ce moment.

Lois révolté: quelle femme odieuse !

Bernie : Lois, je pense que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de la juger. Cette femme a perdu son bébé en couche, a enlevé l'enfant d'un autre et elle a dû vivre avec ce fardeau au fond d'elle.

Lois : comment peut tu…

Bernie : ne te méprend pas ma chéri. Je retiens juste le faite que notre fils n'a pas été battu et qu'il a grandi avec un père protecteur et aimant. Que notre fils est devenu un homme bon, et en parfaite santé. C'est tout ce que je retiens. Le reste n'a plus aucune importance maintenant que nous sommes réunis.

Éric : papa a raison maman. Oublie là ! C'est toi ma vrai maman, c'est toi à qui je pensais en premier pour mes choix d'adulte, pas à elle. Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot sur elle maintenant. Compris ?

Lois serra fort son bébé dans ses bras. Bernie se joignit au groupe.

Éric : je me sens plus léger à présent. Gary avait raison, vous êtes des personnes très compréhensives.

Bernie surprit: ah ! Il a dit cela à propos de nous ?

Éric : Gary vous adore, ça ce devienne rien qu'en l'écoutant parler de vous.

Lois : oh bien sûr, tant que l'on lui laisse vivre sa vie sans trop l'envahir.

Éric : maintenant, vous avez 2 fils à envahir.

Bernie : ça sera dure de partir pour nous, mercredi prochain.

Éric choqué: quoi vous partez déjà !

Lois : nous sommes chez toi depuis 3 semaines. Il est tant que nous te laissons reprendre ta vie de famille. Et il faut que tu t'occupes de ton travail. Avez-vous trouvez une solution pour finir votre saison ?

Éric : Buddy, le booster des Panthers m'a vaguement parler d'un terrain pour continuer les entrainements mais bon soyons réaliste, nos chances de championnat sont sérieusement compromise. Toutes nos cassettes de visionnage sont anéanties, sans parler de tous les équipements des joueurs, du matériel. Tout est à reconstruire.

Bernie : tant que vos joueurs sont présents et motivés, la bataille n'est pas terminée. Et puis, nous, on veut te voir gagner ce championnat d'Etat.

Éric : marché conclu.


	13. Chapter 13

**GRANDE DECISION.**

 **Chicago.**

Gary était de retour depuis quatre jours maintenant mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il s'occupait du Mc'Ginty, mais Marissa n'était pas dupe, Gary n'avait plus le cœur à l'ouvrage.

Marissa : qu'est ce qui ne va pas Gary ?

Gary : mais rien du tout, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer.

Marissa : je te connais par cœur Gary. Dit moi ce qui te tracasse ?

Gary : le chat est revenu avant-hier matin.

Marissa curieuse: le journal t'es revenu ?

Gary : non, juste le chat et une lettre sur laquelle il était marqué un lieu de rendez-vous.

Marissa : et tu y es allé ?

Gary : ses gens me retirent mon abonnement spécial.

Marissa très surprise: pour quel motif ?

Gary : le journal m'a conduit où il était censé me conduire. Ma mission est terminée. Maintenant, je peux profiter de ma vie comme bon me semble.

Marissa : et comment tu le prends ?

Gary : ça fait bizarre de ne plus rien savoir du tous mais à vrai dire, ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe l'esprit. Les gens du journal m'ont offert un ticket de loterie et devienne quoi, il était gagnant.

Marissa : gagnant de combien ?

Gary : cinq millions de Dollar.

Marissa s'étouffa : quoi ! Tu peux répéter ?

Gary : tu as bien entendu. Et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Je me suis toujours interdit à me faire de l'argent facile avec le journal et voilà que je me retrouve millionnaire grâce au journal.

Marissa : je … je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire Gary. Il y a sûrement une raison derrière tout cela.

 _(Le téléphone sonna)_

Gary : Mc'Ginty j'écoute.

Éric : salut Gary, c'est Éric.

Gary : salut Éric, comment vas-tu ?

Éric : je déteste me plaindre mais je ne vais pas très bien.

Gary soucieux: dit moi.

Éric : je reviens d'une réunion avec le comité et les dirigeants de la Ligue de football lycéen. Ils ont pris la décision de disqualifié mon équipe du championnat parce que mes joueurs n'ont plus leurs équipements règlementaire,

Gary : mais, tu ne m'avais pas dit que vous aviez fait le nécessaire à ce sujet?

Éric : si bien sûr mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir. Les play-offs sont trop proches pour faire des arrangements dans le calendrier.

Gary : vous leurs donnerez une bonne leçon lorsque vous remporterez le titre la saison prochaine.

Éric ému: j'ai bien peur que les Dillon Panthers seront un moment absent du championnat d'Etat. Dillon ne reçoit que vingt mille Dollars pour effectuer les travaux de reconstruction. Une somme ridicule face au budget travaux estimé à plusieurs millions de Dollars. Malgré la bonne volonté des boosters et des citoyens de la communauté, la somme récoltée est très loin du budget estimé. Pour faire bref, je suis au chômage pour les prochains mois à venir, vu que mon contrat avec les Panthers ne peut être rompu avant la date anniversaire.

Gary : j'ai de l'argent mise de côté. Je te le donne.

Éric : je refuse Gary. Je ne veux pas d'histoire d'argent entre nous deux ! Pour tous te dire, j'avais autre chose en tête. Dont la raison de mon coup de fil.

Gary : je t'écoute.

Éric : j'ai besoin que tu me trouves un job dans ton bar. Je sais que légalement c'est possible. Mon contrat m'interdit de travailler pour d'autres écoles mais pas de bosser dans un autre domaine. Tu ne risques rien.

Gary : je…

Éric : Gary, j'ai l'emprunt de la maison et de la voiture sur le dos, j'ai absolument besoin d'argent. Je ne peux pas laisser Tami être la seule à ramener de l'argent. C'est moi l'homme de la maison, et je dois subvenir au besoin de ma famille. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Gary : je comprends parfaitement ta situation. Est-ce que je dois comprendre que ta femme et ta fille ne vienne pas avec toi ?

Éric : je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution.

Gary : je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je te retiens au courant.

Gary raccrocha le téléphone

Marissa souriante: voici la raison Gary !

Gary : tu l'as entendu comme moi. Il ne veut pas de mon argent.

Marissa : j'ai entendu mais rien ne t'interdit d'investir dans l'immobilier. Tu serais l'heureux propriétaire d'un complexe sportif, ton frère retrouvera son emploi et les lycéens pourront continuer à faire rêver cette ville.

Gary prit son manteau et partit précipitamment de son bureau en remerciant au passage son amie.

 **15 jours plus tard, DILLON.**

Buddy débarqua chez Éric pour lui annonçait la bonne nouvelle. Un riche entrepreneur venait d'investir quatre millions de Dollars dans le complexe sportif des Panthers. Éric n'en revenait pas. Tami était soulagée. Buddy convia Éric à la réunion de présentation du nouveau propriétaire de l'équipe des Dillon Panthers. C'est avec une immense surprise, qu'Éric découvrir son frère jumeau, au bout de la table.

Gary commença son discours : il y a trois mois à peine, j'ignorai l'existence de cette ville, de son équipe, et même du coach Éric Taylor, mon frère jumeau inconnu. J'ai appris à vous connaitre à travers mon frère et j'ai compris à quel point tous ceci est important pour chacun d'entre vous. Éric, ça aurait été avec plaisir de t'avoir à mes côtés, chez moi à Chicago, mais, je ne pouvais pas te laisser vivre loin de ta famille. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, alors que des avenirs sont en jeu. Aujourd'hui, je vous offre un chèque de quatre millions de Dollars pour remettre sur pied l'esprit de cette ville, les Dillon Panthers. J'en serai l'heureux propriétaire, mais sachez que, je refuse d'empocher les recettes des victoires, ni quelconque bénéfices. Ses sommes seront automatiquement investies dans l'école, ou pour la ville. Je lève mon verre à l'avenir.

Buddy : lucide et vaillant

Assemblée : nous vaincrons !

Éric emmena à part Gary pour une petite discussion en privé.

Éric froid: jure-moi que l'argent ne provient pas de ton journal ?

Gary : pas directement.

Éric : explique-toi.

Gary : je ne reçois plus le journal de demain. Tout ça c'est fini. En revanche, j'ai reçu un ticket de loterie gagnant. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire de tout cet argent, ni pourquoi je le recevais. Et puis, ton coup de téléphone a tous changé. J'ai enfin compris ce que je devais faire. J'ai reçu cet argent pour nous construire un avenir !

Éric : nous ?

Gary : je me suis toujours senti à ma place à Chicago, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tu me manques Éric. Et je compte m'installer dans la région si tu es d'accord. Je comprendrai si tu…

Éric prit Gary dans ses bras : tu me manques énormément Gary. Depuis que tu es parti, je cherche désespérément des solutions pour nous rapprocher géographiquement.

Gary : c'est vrai ?

Éric : oui c'est vrai. Tami et moi avons songé à déménager à Chicago. Nous avons même entamé quelques démarches pour Julie.

Gary : je ne peux pas te laisser faire cela. Julie a besoin de repère a son âge. Moi, je suis sans attache. Je suis libre comme l'air maintenant et je compte bien en profiter en quittant à Chicago.

Éric : toi aussi tu as une vie à Chicago. Et tu vraiment sûr de vouloir tous quitter pour moi ?

Gary: je me suis posé mille fois cette question et la réponse est oui. À vrai dire, j'ai besoin d'un changement radical pour effacer peu à peu Gary, héros malgré lui. J'ai besoin de me reconstruire dans un environnement nouveau. Chicago est devenu pour moi une source de stress et d'ennui. Même au Mc'Ginty je mis sens plus à ma place. Mon cœur et mon esprit son ici maintenant.

Éric : sache que je suis là maintenant, et je t'aiderai, du mieux que je peux, à te construire une nouvelle vie, ici.

Gary : et moi, je souhaite te voir sur le terrain le plus tôt possible. J'en entends parler du coach Taylor. J'ai hâte de le voir à l'œuvre de mes propres yeux.

Éric : merci encore pour ce que tu as fait pour mon équipe. Nous ne l'oublions jamais. Tu n'as pas sauvé que mon job, mais aussi l'avenir d'une dizaine de gamin bourré de talent. Merci pour eux.

Gary : on se serre les coudes en famille.


	14. Chapter 14

**EPISODE FINAL**

 **2 mois plus tard, Chicago.**

Marissa : toutes tes affaires sont chargées ?

Gary : ont dirai bien.

Marissa : tu es prêt pour commencer une nouvelle vie ?

Gary : j'ai tous ce qu'il faut en tout cas. J'ai acheté une maison pas très loin de celle de mon frère. J'ai fait l'acquisition d'un charmant bar afin de gagner ma vie. Cependant, il me manque quelque chose d'important.

Marissa : je suis sûr que tu trouveras une femme avec qui tu fonderas une famille.

Gary : il ne s'agit pas de cela Marissa. Je parlai de toi.

Marissa : de moi ?

Gary : j'aurai besoin d'une personne de confiance pour m'aider à tenir mes comptes. Tu as fait du très bon travail ici et je pense sincèrement que c'est grâce à toi si le Mc Ginty's se porte aussi bien.

Marissa : Que fais-tu du Mc Ginty's ?

Gary : vend tes parts et suis moi à Dillon.

Marissa : je ne sais pas trop Gary, j'ai tous mes repères ici, à Chicago. C'est dur pour une aveugle de mon âge de s'adapter à une nouvelle ville.

Gary : je serai tes yeux aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin.

Marissa : dit moi réellement le fond de ta pensée.

Gary : j'ai besoin de mon amie à mes côtés, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. J'ai besoin de ma grande sœur pour me guider dans la plus grande aventure de ma vie. Je veux que tu rencontres mon frère jumeau et sa famille. Je veux que l'on puisse continuer a discuté pendant des heures entières. Je veux que l'on continu a rigolé comme des gamins attardés. Je veux continuer à me chamailler avec toi comme un frère et une sœur. Je veux que tu continues à faire partit de ma vie, tous simplement. Je ne veux pas te laisser ici, seule, coincée avec mon bar. Je ne veux pas te laisser penser que je suis un profiteur. Que j'ai profité de ta gentillesse et de ton aide avec le journal, que je te tourne le dos maintenant que toute cette vie est derrière moi.

Marissa secoua la tête: jamais je n'ai pensé une chose pareil et …

Gary : moi je l'ai pensé. Je tiens à ton amitié. Je m'en serai voulu toute ma vie de n'avoir pas essayé de te faire venir avec moi. Je te laisse réfléchir Marissa, aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin. Sache que je serai toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

Marissa : je viens.

Gary abasourdi: quoi ?

Marissa : tu es sourd Gary ? J'ai dit, je viens avec toi à Dillon.

Gary serra fort Marissa dans ses bras : oh Marissa !

Marissa : tes longues absences de ces derniers mois, et tes sages paroles de toute à l'heure m'ont fait comprendre que tu es mon repère dans cette vie. Tu es devenu le frère que je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir. Depuis toutes ses années, je tiens à ton amitié car tu vois en moi la personne que je suis réellement, pas une personne aveugle. Jamais, je ne me suis senti aussi épanoui depuis que tu es rentré dans ma vie. Merci Gary. Merci pour avoir eu la gentillesse de me proposer de venir avec toi. J'ai eu peur un moment que, j'avais préparé mes affaires pour rien.

Gary : tu as déjà préparé tes affaires ? Mais… toute à l'heure tu …. Tu m'as mené en bateau ?

Marissa amusée: je crois bien que oui. Je sais comment faire parler Gary Hobson et j'ai réussi.

Gary : tu es prête à partir ?

Marissa : plus que jamais.

 **Dillon, 3H d'avion plus tard.**

Gary et Marissa venait d'arriver à l'aéroport. La famille Taylor était au rendez-vous pour les accueillir. Chacun étaient heureux de ce revoir. Pour d'autres, c'était l'occasion de faire enfin connaissance.

Gary : je vous présente Marissa, une amie chère à mon cœur, qui a eu la gentillesse d'accepter de me suivre dans ma nouvelle vie.

Éric : bienvenue au Texas Marissa. Je suis très heureux de faire ta connaissance.

Tami : oh oui, depuis le temps que Gary nous parle de vous. Nous sommes enchantés de vous compter parmi nous. Vous faites partie de la famille.

Marissa : Gary m'a tellement parlé de vous, et de cette ville, que je m'y sens déjà comme chez moi.

Les deux frères ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de ce prendre dans les bras pendant que les femmes discutaient entre elle.

Marissa : ont dirai qu'ils sont heureux de ce voir.

Tami : je suis comblée que la question de la distance soit résolu entre eux. Éric n'était plus vraiment le même sans son frère à ses côtés.

Marissa : je pense qu'ils ont suffisamment souffert de la séparation.

Tami : vous avez raison.

Tami s'adressant à son mari : Éric, je pense que nos invités veulent se rafraichir après un aussi long voyage.

Éric : tu as raison chérie. En route tout le monde.

 **A la maison Taylor.**

En approche de la maison, Gary s'aperçu qu'un autre véhicule, autre que celui de Tami, était garé devant la maison. Il reconnaitrait ce camping-car entre milles.

Gary : nos parents sont ici ?

Éric : depuis deux jours environs.

Bernie : salut fils !

Lois : surprise mon chéri !

Marissa : bonjour Lois et Bernie. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Lois : très bien merci, un peu trop long mais Bernie a insisté pour faire le voyage en camping-car pour le montrer à Éric. Vous êtes venu aider Gary dans son installation ?

Marissa : Gary m'a convaincu de le suivre ici, à Dillon.

Lois : et le Mc Ginty's ?

Marissa : Gary et moi avons pris contact avec nos avocats pour céder nos parts à notre barman actuel et sa femme. C'est une question de semaine avant que le Mc Ginty's nous appartienne plus.

Lois emmena à l'écart Marissa : je suis inquiète pour Gary. Et pour dire vrai, je suis soulagé de vous savoir ici auprès de lui.

Marissa : Gary vous a parlé de quelque chose que j'ignore ?

Lois : non c'est juste que…. Voilà dix ans que Gary vit au rythme du journal du lendemain et je…. C'est un changement de vie brutal qu'il s'apprête à faire.

Marissa : Lois, je comprends votre inquiétude mais je tiens à vous rappeler que Gary n'est pas le seul à connaitre un changement de vie.

Lois : Bernie souhaiterai ce rapprocher géographiquement de nos garçons.

Marissa : et vous ?

Lois : mon cœur le veux plus que tout, mais Gary nous a tellement reproché de l'étouffer que je ne veux pas connaitre la même erreur avec Éric.

Marissa : je pense sincèrement qu'Éric et Gary ont besoin de vous en ce moment. Votre famille a vécu une épreuve terrible. Aujourd'hui, vous avez tous le droit au bonheur.

Bernie arriva : qu'est-ce que vous complotez toutes les deux ? Tout le monde vous attend.

Lois : on arrive.

 **Le lendemain.**

La famille Taylor – Hobson c'était lever tôt ce matin pour aider Gary a emménagé dans son nouveau chez soi. La maison avait la particularité de disposer d'une dépendance, au fond du jardin. Il avait pensé à emménager cette pièce pour les amis et ses parents quand ils seront de passage en ville. Marissa y habiterai, le temps de trouver un chez elle. La maison était habitable de suite mais Gary avait fait faire des travaux de réaménagement et de rafraichissement. Le résultat était toute a fait à son gout. Une vraie petite garçonnière.

Ensuite, Gary emmena toute la famille visiter le fonds de commerce situé à quelques rues du lycée.

Bernie : quel concept tu souhaites créer ici ?

Gary : je veux créer la même ambiance qu'au Mc Ginty's. Un lieu de détente pour les étudiants, un lieu de discussion autour du football. Au fond, j'ai une pièce sympa pour créer une salle de jeu, spacieux et sympa. Un petit bout de Chicago, ici, a Dillon Texas. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Bernie enthousiasme : j'aime beaucoup ! Ça va être sympa, j'en suis sûre.

Lois : tu auras le temps de t'occuper de ton bar, avec tes responsabilités avec les Dillon Panthers ?

Gary : Marissa, ma comptable, et mon associée sera là pour m'épauler. Et puis, si on regarde bien, j'ai bien réussi à concilier le journal avec la gérance du bar. Pourquoi ça serai différent aujourd'hui ?

Lois : la gérance d'un club de football demande du temps j'imagine. N'est-ce pas Éric ?

Éric évasive : je suppose.

Gary soucieux: il y a un problème Éric ?

Tami regarda son mari, en se posant la même question que Gary.

Éric : j'ai juste l'impression que….. Es-tu bien sûr de ton choix ?

Gary : pourquoi ?

Éric : tu veux recréer le Mc Ginty's, ici et….

Gary : j'ai vécu quinze ans à Chicago. J'aime cette ville, et j'ai besoin de retrouver un peu de cette ville dans la nouvelle vie que je m'apprête à commencer. Ça me rassure, je suppose.

Tami : je suppose que nous ferions la même chose. N'est-ce pas chéri ?

Éric hocha simplement la tête.

Gary : Éric, veux-tu être mon associé ?

Éric : je … je ne sais pas vraiment comment on gère un bar ?

Gary : je veux juste que l'on monte un projet commun. Je suis conscient que ton travail te demande beaucoup de temps. Je ne te demanderai pas de venir m'aider tous les jours au bar. Je veux juste que tu participes au projet en tant que conseiller. En contrepartie, tu auras ta part au bénéfice. Tu es partant ?

Éric s'adressant à sa femme : qu'en penses-tu chérie ?

Tami : je crois que mon avis ce rapporte au tient. Je me trompe ?

Maintenant qu'Éric avait l'approbation de son épouse, il tendit une poignée de main à son frère, et donna une accolade à Marissa.

Éric : si je compte bien, il nous reste 7 mois devant nous pour monter à bien ce projet, avant que la saison de football commence. Je tiens à ce que le coup d'envoi de la saison « renaissance » des Dillon Panthers se fasse ici.

Gary : nous serons prêts.

Tami : je ne te remercierai jamais assez Gary pour ce que tu as fait pour notre famille. Il m'arrivait quelques fois de penser à votre rencontre. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, jamais je n'aurai imaginée tous cela. J'ai connu le père adoptif d'Éric et je sais à quel point il aurait aimé tous vous rencontrez.

Lois : nous aurions aimé le connaitre également, pour le remercier d'avoir pris soin de notre fils adoré.

Tami sanglota : Éric, mon amour, je suis convaincu qu'en ce moment il te regarde et qu'il est fier de toi. N'en doute plus jamais ! Je t'aime mon amour.

Éric essaya de consoler sa femme. Lui aussi était très proche de succomber aux larmes, mais plus des larmes de tristesse, ni de colère, mais des larmes de bonheur. Tami était vraiment la seule personne au monde à savoir réellement ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Elle était là le jour où sa vie a basculé, elle était restée auprès de lui dans ses excès de colère, de honte et de tristesse. Elle était aussi là à chaque anniversaire ou son moral était au plus bas. Elle était là lorsque le seul repère masculin de sa vie était parti, et elle l'a aidée à tenir la tête hors de l'eau. Elle était là quand il rentrait de ses voyages infructueux à Chicago, pour le convaincre de continuer a essayé. Tami était son ange gardien depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne. La voir s'effondrait dans ses bras, aujourd'hui, heureuse pour lui, cela signifier tant de choses. Il succomba aux larmes à son tour, ignorant la présence de quiconque autour d'eux.

Lois et Bernie regardaient amoureusement leur fils dans les bras de leur merveilleuse belle fille. Ils ressentaient des sentiments mitigés face à la situation. D'un côté, ils étaient heureux que leur fils ait trouvé un amour aussi sincère, mais d'un autre côté, ils regrettaient d'avoir loupé tant de choses sur ce bonheur. Jamais ils n'avaient eu la joie de vivre les étapes : présentation de la petite copine, l'annonce du mariage, la préparation de la cérémonie et surtout, l'honneur de conduire leur fils à l'autel. Ils avaient loupé aussi la naissance de leur petite fille, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, son premier jours d'école. Le plus dur pour eux, c'était que de parfait inconnu avait vécu tous ses moments de bonheur à leurs places. Éric avait grandi sans eux. Éric était devenu un homme sans eux à ses côtés. Ils n'avaient pas joué leurs rôles de parents avec l'homme en face d'eux et c'était dur à accepter. Toutes ses années perdu et pourtant, ils avaient déjà l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours. Éric s'était montré très ouvert avec eux au fur et à mesure. Le soir de Noel, Éric leur avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux : son album photo de famille. C'était une façon pour lui de partager avec nous, tous les moments de sa vie. Depuis ce jour, c'était de plus en plus difficile de quitter Éric et de rentrer à Hickory. Et maintenant que leur Gary rejoignait son frère. Tous deux réfléchissaient sur l'avenir. Déménager ou non d'Hickory ?

Gary ce sentait vide à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'avoir eu une vie plus stable que celle de son frère jumeau. Et pourtant, il s'était montré vraiment horrible avec ses parents. Combien de fois il se sentait oppresser en leur présence, ils s'étaient même disputé à cause de cela, au point de ne plus se parler pendant un temps. Quel égoïste il était ! Alors que son propre frère vivait loin des siens. Et si les rôles étaient inversés. Est-ce que je serai devenu comme Éric, et Éric comme moi ? Est-ce que j'aurai eu la force qu'a eue Éric pour faire face à tous ses mensonges ? Aurais-je pardonné comme il l'a fait ? Aurais-je pris les mêmes décisions que lui ?

Marissa entendait les sanglots d'Éric, et le silence de Lois, Bernie et Gary. Le silence n'était pas dans les gènes des Hobson. Elle ne pouvait pas voir la scène émouvante devant-elle mais elle entendait les propres pensées de chaque membre de la famille.

Marissa : la foi est dans chacun d'entre nous. Elle nous pousse dans la direction que l'on doit suivre. Le regret est le pire sentiment qui existe dans ce monde. Ça ne devrait pas existait puisque nous devons tous suivre la route que dieu nous a obligé à suivre. Il y a toujours une raison pour tous ce qui nous arrive dans ce monde.

Lois : pardonnez-moi Marissa, mais je n'arrive pas bien à saisir la raison de nous avoir enlevé Éric si jeune.

Marissa : Gary ne me contredira pas en affirmant que le journal le manipulait souvent, afin qu'il puisse être à un endroit précis a un moment précis.

Gary curieux : et ?

Marissa : et si Snow ne devait pas empêcher l'enlèvement d'Éric pour sauver vos âmes respectives ?

Éric perdu: je ne suis pas.

Marissa : Gary, tu te souviens lorsque tu as failli te faire tuer dans cet entrepôt en feu ? Un jeune dévalorisé est venu te sauver. Après ça il est revenu sur le droit chemin.

Gary frissonna au douloureux souvenir : oui et alors ?

Marissa : je pense que c'est pareil pour vous deux. Le destin vous a séparé afin que vous deveniez ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui.

Gary sourit : je crois que tu traines trop souvent avec moi Marissa !

Marissa : ne te moque pas de moi Gary ! Tu connais la profondeur de ma foi en Dieu. Je suis sûr qu'ils vous ont conduit dans des chemins différents pour vous préserver.

Tami prit la main de Marissa : j'ai la foi en Dieu, tous comme vous. Et j'avoue être d'accord avec votre point de vue.

Un mystérieux chat roux, bien connu de Gary, fit son apparition au bon milieu de la pièce.

Gary choqué : LE CHAT ?

Éric : c'est ton chat ? Celui qui venait avec le journal ?

Gary prit le chat dans ses mains : oh oui c'est bien lui. Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir petit coquin.

Éric s'approcha du chat et commença à le caresser.

Une chose étrange ce produisit ensuite.

 _Éric était à Chicago, devant le bâtiment du Chicago Sun-times. Au loin, il aperçut son frère Gary._

 _Éric : que fait-on ici ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?_

 _Gary : je ne sais pas vraiment mais j'ai déjà connu cela. Le journal m'a déjà envoyé dans d'autres époques._

 _Éric : mais… comment est-ce possible ?_

 _Gary : si je le savais._

 _Soudain, un jeune enfant sorti du bâtiment en courant. Non loin, un véhicule arrivait un peu trop vite. Le choc fut inévitable. Le jeune enfant allongé sur la route, ne semblait plus bouger. Le chauffeur essaya de le réanimer mais sans succès. Gary tourna la tête, visiblement troublé par la scène. Éric comprit, en voyant Lois, accompagné d'un autre jeune petit garçon, courir auprès du garçon mort, que ce dernier était Gary._

 _Éric : Gary, tu n'étais pas censé être sauver par Lucius Snow ?_

 _Gary : Lucius Snow n'a jamais dû venir à Chicago, puisque tu n'as jamais été enlevé._

 _Éric : je ne comprends pas ?_

 _Gary : le garçon avec maman, c'est toi. Regarde la ressemblance._

 _Éric : tu veux dire que… ce que l'on voit devant nous, c'est ce qui ce serait passer si Lucius Snow était intervenu dans mon enlèvement ?_

 _Gary allait répondre quand quelque chose attira son attention. Le regard du jeune Éric ce portait sur un groupement de trois hommes, qui, manifestement, étaient en train de se disputer._

 _« Homme 1 : ce n'était qu'un gosse !_

 _Homme 2 : et alors, il a tous entendu._

 _Homme 1 : j'en suis sûr du contraire. Il fallait le laisser tranquille !_

 _Homme 3 : ce n'est pas de notre faute si ce gosse était assez bête pour ce jeté sous une voiture. On voulait juste lui faire peur._

 _Homme 1 : on ne s'attaque pas à un enfant. Je ne vous couverez pas !_

 _Homme 2 : si tu nous balances, tu te balances aussi ! Est-ce que Mr le Juge risquerai sa très jeune carrière pour un gosse mort ? »_

 _Gary connaissait la réponse à cette question. Il l'avait lu dans son journal il y a des années de cela. Sa mort avait eu une incidence sur une affaire juridique en cour. Le juge de l'affaire avait condamné les deux autres hommes. Alors pourquoi restaient –ils encore ici ?_

 _Tout ce mit bizarrement à tourner autour des deux frères. Des flashbacks apparaissaient sans cesse, montrant Éric qui grandissait. Le jeune garçon gentil et serviable devenait au fils du temps un mauvais garçon rempli de haine et de violence. Puis, soudain, les flashbacks s'arrêtèrent sur Éric, âgé de 20 ans environ, vêtu d'une tenue de gardien de prison. Il marchait tranquillement dans le couloir d'une prison fédérale et il s'arrêta devant la cellule 256, ouvrit la porte, pointa son arme sur le prisonnier et il lui tira une balle en pleine tête en prononçant les mots « pour Gary, mon frère jumeau ». Puis tranquillement, Éric continua à avancer jusqu'à la cellule 269 et il fit de même avec l'autre prisonnier. Puis il attendit dans le couloir, debout, le regard loin, l'arme encore fumante à la main. Les autres gardiens ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Éric prit alors la parole : « ses deux ordures ont menacé mon frère et ils l'ont poursuit jusqu'à à la route où il est tombé, juste avant qu'une voiture passe sur lui. Il est mort sur le coup. Il n'avait que onze ans. Tout ça pour une malheureuse affaire d'argent. Mon frère les avait juste surprit en pleine discussion et il en n'est mort. Maintenant que j'ai vengé mon frère jumeau, faites ce que vous avez à faire messieurs »._

Éric et Gary ce retrouvaient de nouveau dans la réalité. Le chat avait disparu. Lois, Bernie, Marissa et Tami les attendaient dehors, prêt à partir.

Lois : vous venez les garçons ? Bernie nous invite tous au restaurant ce soir.

Éric essaya de reprendre ses esprits, tout comme Gary. Les deux frères ce regardèrent sans oser parler de leurs « expériences communes ». Marissa avait donc raison. Chaque chose arrive pour une raison.

Tami soucieuse: est-ce que tout va bien chéri ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

Éric regarda Gary, puis Tami : beaucoup d'émotion pour aujourd'hui, voilà tous.

Gary mit son bras sur les épaules d'Éric : c'est le cas pour nous tous.

 **Epilogue.**

Le Hobson's bar ouvrit ses portes à la date convenu. Le complexe sportif de Dillon fut terminé en Juillet, pour le plus grand bonheur des supporters et de l'équipe des Panthers. Éric retrouva son emploi de coach-chef.

Tous les vendredi midi, le Hobson's bar accueillaient l'équipe complète des Dillon Panthers, joueurs et staff, pour un déjeunée détente et conviviale, servi par le coach Éric Taylor et le propriétaire de l'équipe, Gary Hobson. Cette nouvelle tradition porta bonheur au Dillon Panthers puisqu'ils ont remportaient le titre de championnat d'Etat à la fin de la saison.

Éric et Tami annoncèrent à toute la famille la venue d'un nouveau membre dans la famille. La petite Gracie Belle vit le jour en aout. Quand a Gary, il fit la rencontre d'une fille charmante et tous deux comptèrent se marier l'été prochain.

Après ces bonnes nouvelles, les parents Hobson prirent la décision de vendre leur maison à Hickory, et ils achetèrent une charmante maison dans la banlieue d'Austin.

Note de l'auteur : une partie de ce chapitre est inspiré d'un épisode d'Early Edition intitulé « Ce jour-là ». C'est dans cet épisode que Gary apprend pourquoi il reçoit le journal du lendemain. Je voulais clôturer cette histoire en expliquant pourquoi tous ces évènements familiaux étaient arrivés.

Je crois vraiment que chaque chose à une raison dans la vie et rien n'est véritablement le fruit du hasard.

Merci d'avoir lu ce crossover. Merci à Naguado pour ces commentaires.

La prochaine fanfiction FNL est en cours d'écriture.


End file.
